Hide and Seek: Cinderella Style
by ah.no
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at Japsers masquerade party. They meet, hit it off, he wakes up the next day and shes gone. He tries to find her at school, while shes trying to hide from him. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. AU AH. LEMON-FREE.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and Edward met at a masquerade birthday party the week before school starts after summer. They spent the whole night getting to know each other and learn each others interests and find out they go to the same school. After spending the night together, with their masks on, Edward wakes up to find his mysterious girl gone. He's determined to find her and starts a quest at school to find her. Bella knows who her mystery man was from the beginning, but she's afraid that if she tells him it was her, he will become embarrassed and will hate her when he finds out. So she does everything in her power to prevent him from finding out the truth. Who will win on their quest?

Chapter 1

**BPOV**

God I can't believe Alice is dragging me to this.

Stupid Jasper's stupid birthday party.

Why did he have to date my one and only good friend?

Don't get me wrong, he's a really nice guy, but unfortunately he always has to have the most extravagant birthday parties out of everyone in the whole school. No, the whole of Forks, hell probably the whole of Washington.

It's at times like these, when she's dressing me up into this ridiculous costume, that I kinda regret my stupid first day of school. See Alice and Jasper are kind of a package deal. They are inseparable.

Gosh, I remember my first day of school like it was yesterday.

I had just movies from Phoenix. My mother, Renee, and my stepfather Phil, had to travel to Jacksonville for Phil's baseball. I couldn't tear my mother away from him like that, besides, I like to drink my water, not inhale it. So I flew all the way to Forks, Washington, to live with my father, Charlie.

Charlie was so excited about me moving here that he bought me a truck, sure it's old and beat up and rusted but its sturdy. Perfect for me.

Anyway getting back on track. It was half way through the school year when I started, and I just pulled into the parking lot at my new high school. The moment I stepped out of the truck, this little black fuzzy ball of energy rocketed at me and thankfully stopped just inches in front of me instead of balling me over. The ball of energy gave me this huge smile and said: 'Hi, I'm Alice Brandon, and were going to be best friends, I can tell.'

Yeh they sound innocent enough, but little did I know that those words would doom me to the hours of torture I have currently subjected myself to, all to get ready for her boyfriend's birthday party, which is the week before school starts, so it's perfect because everyone (by everyone I mean excluding me) can get trashed and have a whole week to recover.

At least one good thing is that's it's a masquerade party, so everyone gets to dress up as what ever they want, so long as they wear a mask.

"Oh cheer up Bella, it's not the end of the world" Alice says, breaking me from my inner monologue.

"It may as well be, look at what your making me wear!" I retaliate.

"Its not like anyone's going to know who you are anyway" She says.

"I guess"

She is right though. I'm wearing an outfit that I would usually never in a million years wear, but then again, this is Alice were talking about.

She threatened to burn my book collection if I didn't comply, so here I am.

Hopefully no one will recognise me, it's not like im well known anyway.

Im pretty much invisible at school. Everyone made a huge fuss over me when I started school; I was like the shiny new toy.

But they eventually realised im not that great, and I slowly faded into the background, just the way I like it.

The only people I talk to are Alice and Jasper, but occasionally their friends Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. Gosh Edward, he is so magnificent. But unfortunately he's a total shallow ass that has dated almost every 'hot' girl in the school. But that doesn't deter his looks any.

I usually sit in the library at lunch, trying to avoid people at all costs. Sometimes Angela joins me. Angela's nice; I like her, she not fake like the rest of the school.

Hopefully I can just slip in and out of this party undetected.

"Finito!" Alice's chirpy voice calls out. I turn and look at myself in the mirror.

I must admit, I do look stunning. She forced me into a peach colored Victorian style dress. It was stunning. It has a tight bodice with cream designing on the top and bottom of it in the shape of flowers and leafs with a few peach beads on it. The skirting was huge. It was made of what must be hundreds of layers of tulle that flared out, with a matching sash sitting just below the waist. My chestnut locks were done in tight curls that would usually look ridiculous but seemed to fit perfect with this dress.

I looked amazing.

"Wow Alice, I look good, you did a great job" I reply with as much enthusiasm as I can, knowing she worked really hard on my outfit.

"I know, but thanks. Now all you need is this" She says, handing me a beautiful black lace mask that will frame my brown eyes perfectly.

"Ok so give me five minutes to get ready. Ill be back" And with that she prances into the bathroom to get ready.

I just stare at myself. _I really do look great, _I though to myself.

I heard the sound to the bathroom door knob jingling, so I turn around to meet a stunning Alice. She's wearing a cute little pixie outfit in green with a stunning green mask with huge feathers coming out from the top of it and intricate designs on it. It will contrast with her big hazel eyes perfectly. The dress is in pales shades of green and is tiny that flares out and is all puffy. She also has little green wings to complete the look. Her black hair, what little she has of it, is flared out, completing the look.

She looked fantastic.

"Don't give me that look, you look so much better than me, and all eyes are going to be on you tonight." She says to me.

And with that, we were off.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**Picture's on profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Re-cap:_

_She looked fantastic._

_"Don't give me that look, you look so much better than me, and all eyes are going to be on you tonight." She says to me._

_And with that, we were off._

**EPOV**

Alright. Party Time.

I just finished getting ready here at Jasper's place.

I do look rather dashing if I do say so myself. For this particular themed party, I am dressed as Dracula. I know it's not that original, but I pull it off well.

My shirt is crimson red with detailed black designing on it; paired with black slacks, dress shoes, and a cape. I have that whole creepy vibe going on.

Oh and I also have fangs. Not those stupid fake plastic fangs, but real ceramic ones that cost a pretty penny, but hey, im a Cullen. I can afford it.

Now because this is a masked party, I had to go out and hunt for a mask that's not only awesome, but one no one else could have. I ended up driving all the way to Seattle to get this baby, but it was so worth it. It's silver looking, and covers the top half of my face, with an intricate snake like design on the top.

_Looking good Cullen_. But then again, I always look good. I'm well known at school for my devilishly good looks and charm. I can get any girl I want, and I always do.

Jasper walk's up to me and claps me on the back.

"Damn man, we look good. No chicks gonna be able to resist us tonight" Jasper says in his southern drawl.

I laugh at him and reply "You mean no girls going to be able to resist ME tonight. You got a girlfriend remember".

"Yeh I know…. Fine, Damn man, I look good. Alice aint gonna be able to resist me tonight". He jokes.

I laugh and shake his hand off my back.

Jasper does look good. Not as good as me of course, but still. His get up is the Phantom of the Opera. He's wearing a traditional tux with a slightly frilly shirt. His mask is awesome though. It's the usual half mask thing, but it has a protruding cheekbone and an eyebrow drawn on. It's kinda creepy, but still cool. He also has his usual curly blond hair straightened and slicked back, adding to the creepy effect, while mine just dangles in my face.

"Hey Jazz, did you borrow Alices hair straightener for that look?" I laughed.

"Shut it Cullen" He replies "Come on, everyone is waiting for us."

We descend the stairs together, and everyone stops and cheers at us. Spotlights point towards us, and we cheer and pump our fists into the air back at the crowed.

Yeh, were the life of the party.

Jazz really outdid himself this year. He's got smoke machines, strobe lights, fake cobwebs, vodka slushy machines….. The lot.

Once we hit the bottom of the stairs we spot our best mate Emmett and his ice queen walking up to us. Emmett would have gotten ready with me and Jasper but he had to pick up Rose and bring her.

I gotta laugh at Emmett. He's dressed up in a white sheet that's meant to be a toga, a plain gold mask, and he's completely bare foot. Its typical of him, he's huge though, and could kinda pass off as a young Zeus.

Rosalie on the other hand, damn…. If that girl weren't such a bitchy ice queen, I would so tap that. Oh and I suppose the fact that he's dating one of my best friends is a problem too. She's dressed as a trashy version of cat woman. It's basically leather pants, a leather bra, and this thing that attaches to her bra, crosses over her waist, and turn into a belt. Oh and the traditional cat woman mask. Only she could pass off that outfit.

Me, Emmett and Jasper all share a manly handshake and pat on the back and make small chatter.

"Rosalie" I greet her.

"Edward" She replies with a nod of her head.

After exchanging some pleasantries, I decide to part and look for some ladies.

"Hey guys, im off. Don't wait up for me" I grin and wink at them, then walk away.

I make my way through the crowd, trying to spot some hot chicks to chat up, when I see Jessica and Lauren coming my way.

_FUCK. _I internally groan. Its not that they aren't hot or anything, it's just they get so damn clingy. You fuck em once and the next day at school they've spread a rumour that you're going out and they stick to you all day trying to get all couply.

It's annoying.

They've already seen me so I can't bail. _Shit._

"Hey Eddie" Jessica purrs at me. I roll my eyes. They know, hell everyone knows, how much I hate that nickname. I get a better look at them and only just realise what they are wearing. Their outfits are identical except for the design. They are wearing little mini dresses, with the bottom being black and flaring out like a tutu. The bodice of Jessica's is red with black polka dots and black wings….. A lady bug. Lauren's bodice is yellow and black stripes with black wings….. A bee.

"Hi girls….." I reply, desperately trying to find an escape.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come up stairs with us and have some fun" Lauren says in a voice that I think is suppose to be sexy, then winks at me.

"Uhhhh um sorry ladies, but I uh, im busy right now. Excuse me." I hastily reply then all but run away. I can hear my name being called after me but I just keep going.

After I lose them, I just start wandering around, looking for some new meat when I spot an ass I could recognise from a mile away, clad in a tiny silver dress.

I walk up to that ass and give it a good hard smack.

Tanya jumps and turns around, fire in her eyes, but as soon as she sees that it was me, that hard glare softens into a sexy look, hooded with lust.

"Hey there Eddie boy" She mewls at me. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes when she calls me Eddie boy. First of all, she KNOWS I hate the name Eddie, and secondly, Eddie boy? What do I look like? A dog?

But I just keep a smile plastered on my face, knowing that telling her off will not get me laid tonight.

"Hey Tanya, looking fine as always" And she does look fine, in a tin man outfit. It's a cute little silver dress, with matching silver boots, gloves, hat, and mask, but with a little red heart attaches to the top of her dress above her right breast. She notices my eyes looking at the heart on her chest, so she snaps her fingers and says "Up here Eddie boy".

Yeh because her ice blue eyes are so much better to look at * cue eye roll *

She's chatting aimlessly at me about how she had to lose weight to fit into the dress and how she did it and blah blah blah. I just hope I nodded my head and hmmm'd in all the right places. I just want to get laid. We go and get a lot of alcoholic drinks, because the more and more she talks, the drunker and drunker I need to be. Eventually after enough drinks, im feeling satisfyingly buzzed.

As she continues talking is when I first caught a glimpse of her. Peach and Brown. I noticed that there's a wide birth of people, making a path as she walk through the crowed. I walk away from Tanya, our 'conversation' completely forgotten; I don't think she even noticed.

I make my way to this girl, needing to see more of her, but she's already disappeared. I walk around, searching for her, but to no avail. I keep catching glimpses of her, part of her dress, her curly hair, and once even the side of her face.

She's no one I recognise, so I figure she must either be new to town, or someone brought her as a guest. No matter, I had to find her.

After what seems like hours of searching, I give up. I just can't find her.

Eventually Tanya catches up to me, asking where I went.

I lie.

"Oh I looked away one second, and then you were gone when I looked back. I've been looking for you ever since."

She buys my lie, and bats her eyelashes at me. We go and get more drinks, and at this stage in feeling pretty drunk, drunk enough to do what I want to do with her, so I put my arm around her waist and nuzzle in her neck.

She smiles and leans forward and whispers in my ear "Hey wanna go upstairs".

As soon as those words left her lips, my mind snaps back to what I originally wanted. But I still have that girl stuck in my head. Oh well, I still need this.

So I reply "Sure, let's go". And I grab her hand and all but drag her upstairs.

The image of that peach and brown girl is stuck in my head, so once we reach aa empty secluded room, I just push her on her knees and unzip my pants. She smiles up at me like she just seduced a teacher or something.

Once she finishes her ministrations, she gets up, smiles and winks at me, and says "Cya babe, come find me later for more". I just wave her away and rest of the bed.

After a while I must have dozed off, because I wake to hear the door being slammed, thinking that I was Tanya again, I sit up in anticipation. But instead of Tanya, I sit up to find a very frazzled peach a brown girl resting her forehead on the door.

She turns around, our eyes meet, and all I can do is gasp.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ **

**Picture's on profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Re-cap:_

_Once she finishes her ministrations, she gets up, smiles and winks at me, and says "Cya babe, come find me later for more". I just wave her away and rest of the bed._

_After a while I must have dozed off, because I wake to hear the door being slammed, thinking that I was Tanya again, I sit up in anticipation. But instead of Tanya, I sit up to find a very frazzled peach a brown girl resting her forehead on the door._

_She turns around, our eyes meet, and all I can do is gasp._

**BPOV**

Alice and just arrived at Jaspers house, and all I can say is….. Wow.

Not only is the house HUGE, but there are lights covering almost every inch of it, you can see the strobe lights flashing from the inside of the house through the windows, smoke was rolling out the floor of the open door, and the music was so loud that you can literally feel the ground pulsing with each beat.

"Wow, he's really outdone himself this year." Alice whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear over the music, still staring at the house in awe.

"It's not always like this?" I question. I missed the party last year because I transferred half way through the year.

"Don't get me wrong, Jasper's parties are always extravagant, but it has NEVER been this awesome before." I just nod my head as she explains this to me.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go in!" Alice squeals at me, before grabbing my arm and practically dragging me in.

As we walk through the gigantic doorway, I can't help but feel as if im being stared at. And I was right, almost every person we walk past stares at us. Maybe I should ditch Alice; she's bringing too much attention towards me. No, I feel bad for ditching her. But these people won't stop staring, I mean I know Alice looks great, but it's not polite to stare.

"See I told you you look stunning." Alice whispers to me.

"What?" I say back, a little too loud, and most likely wearing a very confused look on my face.

"Everyone's staring at you" She giggles at me.

I thought they were staring at me, but why would people stare at me? Im just plain invisible Bella Swan.

"You may just be Bella Swan, but you look super hot tonight". I look at Alice, confused at how she read my thoughts, then realised that I must have said it out loud. Shit, I really need a mental filter.

"Relax Bella, no one recognises you". Alice tries to soothe me, sensing my tension at all this unwanted attention. Hopefully no one will recognise me, I can barely recognise anyone here. All I see are a sea of people dressed as zombies, mummies, playboy bunnies, turtles, witches, policemen, superheroes, and many others that I cant or don't want to identify. I swear you'd think its Halloween the way people are dressed here. Maybe I can just blend in and sit in a dark corner until this party is over.

"Ooooh look there's Jazz" Alice squeals, before skipping off, but only getting two steps away before realizing that I'll be alone.

"It's fine Alice, go. I'll be fine. Come find me if you need me" I say. She squeals again, then jumps over, gives me a bone-crushing hug then runs off to her lover boy.

I sigh, and decide to wander around.

During my aimless wandering, I feel an arm snake around my waste. I turn to look at the culprit and realise It's none other than Mike Newton. It's easy to tell by his boyishly round face, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. I wonder what he's meant to be. He's wearing a tux, with aviator sunglasses as a mask, and a black pistol water gun….

"Hey there pretty lady. The names Newton, Mike Newton. And you are?…."

Oh, I get it; he's meant to be James Bond. Is he serious? First of all, that is the worst impression of James Bond ever, and the water gun currently residing in his hand only adds to it. Secondly, can he honestly not tell It's me?

"Uhhh hi….' I manage to stutter out."

"Wow you look hot, whats your name? Have we met before?" He says after giving me a once over.

"Uhhh um I uh" Is my great response. Dammit brain, think of something witty to say.

"Hey wanna grab a drink?" He asks, then grabs my hand and pulls me towards the drink table before I even have a chance to reply.

"Here, drink this" He says while shoving a cup of what appears to be beer into my hands. I sniff it a bit, and take a tiny sip before deciding it's not worth it and put it down.

"So who are you here with tonight honey?" He asks while thinking he's been clever about asking me whether or not I have a boyfriend. I decided to be a little cheeky, considering he doesn't know it's me and reply "Oh im here with my girlfriend".

First a look of shock and horror crosses his boy like features, but then quickly turns into a look of excitement.

"Really? Can I watch?" He replies, eyes wide and full of anticipation. Well I certainly hadn't thought id get this reaction when I answered his question, so I'm just standing here, mouth sputtering, trying to think of something to say but my minds in too much shock to even think of a coherent response. He suddenly smiles, and I think he's taken my silence as a yes. He looks like he's about to say something else so I quickly shout "NO!" a bit too loudly, and draws a few turned heads and looks from people near by.

Before he can even get another word out of his mouth, I quickly say "Excuse me, I hear my name been called" and run as far away from him as I can.

After spending a fair amount of time wandering around and sitting in dimly lit corners, I decide to venture out and look for Alice.

After stumbling around searching for Alice to no avail, im just about ready to give up when all of a sudden a hand grabs mine and I find myself pressed up to a very smelly body. I look up and instantly recognise this person as Mike, and he looks and smells very drunk. I try to pull away but his grasp only tightens.

I start to panic and try to remember the self-defence Charlie taught me. I quickly knee Mike where it counts, and flee up the stairs near me. I can hear Mike following me and yelling at me to "Come back here pretty lady!"

I find myself in a hallway with many doors, so I try each knob, frantically twisting, searching for one to be unlocked. God why are all these doors locked anyway? Shouldn't they be open so people can have sex in them or something? I hear Mike approaching fast, so I try the next knob and twist, and thankfully it opens. So I hastily enter the room and lock the door.

Once the door is locked I rest my forehead against the cool wood of the door, and catch my breath. After a few long, deep breaths, I turn around and find myself staring into a pair of shockingly green eyes.

**EPOV**

She was stunning, more stunning that those small glances I got of her here and there. But now a full front view, she is not a girl I will forget easily. Her long brown hair is curled in tight spirals that reach nearly to her waist. She has beautifully pink plump lips that you can't help but notice first when you first look at her. Then there are those pools of deep chocolate brown eyes that anyone, man or woman, can get lost in. Her gown so elegantly cut, colored and styled that if you took a photo of her in black and white, you'd automatically assume she was from the Victorian period.

After my initial gasp, reality must have settled in, because she starts stammering out apologies.

"Oh uh im so s-sorry I uh I didn't realise this room was ah uh occupied. Ill just g-". Reaching for the door, but her apologies were cut off by someone drunkenly calling out "Hey pretty lady, where ya go?". Peach and brown slowly turned back around and met my eyes with a panic'd expression on her face. She looked torn on what to do. Either leave because she thinks she's interrupted me, or go back out there and face the drunken person who I assume is calling for her.

"Am I correct in guessing 'pretty lady' is you?" I ask to break the silence.

She ever so slightly nods her head, and her eyes quickly dart around the room, seeming to look for something. Having not found it, she asks in a quiet timid voice "Would you mind if I stay in here just for a bit until he goes away?"

This is a fantastic opportunity to get to know her better and find out who she is, so I jump at the opportunity.

"Of course, come sit." I say while patting the spot next to me on the bed.

She hesitated for a moment, but then walks over and sits on the far corner of the bed, as far away from me as possible while sitting on the bed.

"Thanks".

The silence in deafening while I stare at her, trying to get her to look at me, and while she tries her best to avoid my gaze, looking anywhere but at me.

"So, uh, I'm Edward." I say, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah I know who you are. You'd have to be blind, deaf and dumb to not know who you are." She replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"So whats you're name? Are you new to town? Or did you come with somebody?" I probe, desperate to know who this angel-girl is.

"I uh, I'm not new to town. I actually go to school with you." She replies.

Oh.

"Wait, that's not possible. I'd remember such a beautiful girl as you." I reply with a smirk. No one can resist my charm. She blushes and looks away.

Huh, that blush is kind of familiar, so I must have met her.

"Actually you do look kind of familiar" Her eyes widen at that statement. "What's your name?" I ask.

She freezes when I ask then stutters out "I uh, ummm, well uh, um, I'm uh"

"What, you don't have a name?" I ask jokingly.

"N-no, I do have a name. But I uh, you have to guess who I am." She says.

I smirk at this; it gives me the perfect opportunity to find out more about her, all the while finding out who she really is.

"Ok, I'll guess. But, you have to play a game of 20 questions with me, and at the end of the questions, I'll guess."

She ponders this, then smirks and replies "You have a deal. But, you only get one guess, and if you guess wrong, then I walk away, and you don't follow. Deal?"

Shit. Only one guess. Oh well, I can do this.

"Deal" I say, while sticking my hand out to shake. She shakes my hand, smiles, and scoots a little closer to me.

"Ok, so first question. Hmmmmm. Are you in any of my classes?" I ask, giddy about getting to know her. God I'm starting to sound like a girl.

"Yeah" She replies with a smirk.

"Oh come on, you have to tell me which ones. Otherwise it's just not fair." I complain, jutting my bottom lip out.

"Fine" She huffs in annoyance. "I'm in your English class, Music, Biology, and Spanish class."

"Wow, you're really in all those classes with me?"

She nods.

"How is it ive never seen you?" I question out loud. She just shrugs her shoulders and asks "Is that another question?"

"No no no no, it was rhetorical." I quickly spit out. I'm not wasting a single question.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

We continue bantering like that for the first 18 questions. I ask detailed questions, trying really hard to figure out who she is, while she gives evasive and clipped answers, trying hard to not give me a proper answer, while popping in a few questions of her own, that I gladly answer, in hopes that if she knows more about me, she'll trust me. She asks silly ones, like whats my favourite color…. Do I play any sports…. What kind of music I listen to….. Just simple ones like that. It's actually kinda cute, were really getting to know each other. God I better stop thinking like this before someone revokes my 'Man Card'.

"So, any closer to figuring out who I am?" She asks with a smirk, knowing full well that I am nowhere near close.

I just scowl back at her. I have 2 questions left, and I still don't have the faintest clue of who she is. Then I get an idea, its crazy, stupid, probably wont work, and might get me slapped. But hell, it's work a try.

"Ok, since you know sooooo much about me, how about we make a deal." I say, getting her attention again. "A deal? What kind of deal?"

"Since you're being so evasive with my questions, and you know so much about me, because I actually answer your questions properly….. Guess something about me, something you don't know, and actually have to guess."

"Uh-huh. And if I win, what do I get?"

"You don't have to answer any more of my questions, and I won't attempt to find out who you are anymore" Ok well only part of that was I lie, I don't think I'll ever stop until I find out who she is.

"Ok…. and if I lose?"

"You have to kiss me" I say uneasily.

She takes a sharp intake of breath, and stares intensely into my eyes, as if trying to figure something out.

"Deal" She says, just above a whisper.

"Ok, so what do you think you know about me?"

She looks me up and down, analysing every part of me. When she meets my eyes again, she says simply "You play the Piano"

I freeze. Shit, how did she guess that? I put my arrogant face back on and say "What makes you think that?"

"You're fingers. They are long and elegant but strong. Perfect for the piano. And besides, you look like the kind of person who plays the piano."

I look down at my hands. Dammit. I want that kiss. And I'm damn well going to get it.

"Wrong" I lie, hopeing that my face betrays nothing.

She tenses, just staring at me.

"Does that mean I get to kiss you now?"

I thought she was going to reject me, but then she ever so slightly nods her head, and leans forward. I lean forward too, and place my hand on the back of her head, tangling it in the soft curly locks at the base of her neck, and gently pull her face toward me.

Our lips meet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Re-cap:_

_She tenses, just staring at me._

"_Does that mean I get to kiss you now?"_

_I thought she was going to reject me, but then she ever so slightly nods her head, and leans forward. I lean forward too, and place my hand on the back of her head, tangling it in the soft curly locks at the base of her neck, and gently pull her face toward me._

_Our lips meet._

**BPOV**

I don't know what came over me.

If it were anyone else who asked to make that bet with me, I would usually have said no, but I could help myself. I was weary at first, but then when he told me the wagers, I had to say yes. I felt a need to kiss him. Ive never felt the need to kiss someone so bad before. And I wasn't about to pass up what might be my only opportunity to ever do it. Even if I hadn't gotten my guess wrong, I still would have kissed him. It's a shame I got it wrong though. But it was stupid to base an assumption on his hands. Everyone at school knows that _the _Edward Cullen doesn't play instruments. He says they are too romantic and sentimental. Yet every girl still bows at his feet. Including me…. but I like think that I do so reluctantly.

But nothing could have prepared me for what I'd feel once our lips touched.

**EPOV**

As soon as our lips meet, I feel an intense spark, like electricity flowing between our mouths, fuelling desire deep with in me. She must have felt the spark too, because all of a sudden she gasps and pulls back. She looks at me strangely, and I start to think that maybe she didn't feel a spark, but is rejecting me instead. I've never been rejected before. In the few seconds that she had pulled away, rejection has taken over most of my body, and my stomach twists with a foreign emotion. But apparently I need not fret, because all of a sudden throws her arms around my neck, instantly reconnecting our lips, kissing with fervour. Our kisses are urgent, hungry, needy, but most of all, passionate. I kiss with everything I have. Putting all of the emotions she has made me feel over the short time we have talk into the kisses we share, trying to connect with her, willing her to feel what I feel. I want, no, I _need_ more, so I nibble and lick and suck on her bottom lip in hopes that she will let me in and taste her tongue. I need to know if she tastes sweet, or bitter. I want to memorise her taste; worship it.

She answers my pleas, and opens her mouth, allowing my tongue to slip in. and damn, she tasted so good, it was otherworldly. My chest swelled, and I couldn't help but think that I could see myself with her, kissing her, being with her, in the future. Guh I think im going crazy. She's just another girl; easily replaced, I'll do her, then move on, just like every other time. _So why does my chest hurt every time I think about leaving her?_ Fuck I need to stop ready into my emotions and get back to kissing.

I really like kissing her. REALLY like kissing her. Her hands fist into the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling me towards her. And I can't help but return the firery passion that has erupted between us. She starts moving her hand down from my neck, and rests her hands on my chest. All of a sudden I feel her applying pressure to my chest, pushing me away. _NO! Please don't stop!_ Not ready to let her go yet, I pull her closer to me, hoping I can persuade her to stay, but she still remains adamant on pushing me away, so with an internal sigh, I slow the kiss and start to pull back, but she follows, still kissing with as much fervour as before, but still pushing me back. _AH!_ I get it now, she wants me lay down. So I place my hand on her waist, and allow myself to fall back, while pulling her with me.

She pushes me back onto the mattress, so that I'm lying on my back, while she hovers over me, straddling my waist. The passion behind our kisses doesn't lessen while she does it. My hands start roaming, slowly going higher up her sides, until my thumbs graze the sides of her breast. She verbally gasps, and freezes momentarily. Thinking Ive gone to far, I start to retract my hands, but then she places her lips back on mine, plunging her tongue back into my mouth instantly, and returns kissing with more force and passion than before, I groan at this. I gladly meet if not surpass her force and passion. Our kissing teetering on the line of violence and passion. We continue kissing ferourently for a long time, but I find myself needing more, so I grab her waist and roll us over, which wasn't easy due to this puffy dress (I mean don't get me wrong it was stunning and she looked great in it, but it is such an inconvenience), and settle myself between her legs, applying a small amount of pressure to her body.

She moans in a breathless whisper at the new position, but quickly recovers and puts one hand on my neck and the other on my back, near my waist, and pulls me down harder, so my body is flush against hers. I thought my weight would have crushed her, or at least kept her from breathing, but she only seemed more excited. Our kissing heats up more, if that was even possible, with each kiss growing more and more intense. Our faces are mashing almost painfully together, but the pain only brings more pleasure, exciting me more, while the hand of hers that was on my back travels further down my body, finding acquisition on my right butt cheek, squeezing in a vice like grip. After giving my cheek a good firm squeeze, she does something that surprises me. She uses the leverage she has on my butt and pushes my hips towards hers. My erection becoming painfully obvious, but I could not bring myself to care. I moan embarrassingly loudly as my erection meets her sensitive area. She gasps, but keeps applying more pressure, to which I blissfully oblige, needing the feeling. Once maximum pressure was used, I decided to experiment, so I rock against her, the movement causing incredible friction that makes us both moan in pleasure.

I continue to rock against her, both of us moaning occasionally. I can hear loud voices and talking coming from the hallway. It's at times like this im glad the door is locked. Being here, with her, I'm completely oblivious to the party that is still raging downstairs. I continue my attack on her lips, our kisses still urgent, so I trail open kisses down her jack and neck, then back up, while still rocking against her. I have never felt so much pleasure with someone before, and we were only kissing! I palm her breast, and she makes this half squeak half moan sound that is adorable but also very erotic. We kiss for what could be hours, or days, I wouldn't know. It seemed never ending. The passion never lessening, our caresses never stopping.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Eventually our kissing died down to gentle caresses and stolen kisses. We now lay on our sides, facing each other. My hand rests on her cheek, as we gaze into each other's eyes, barely speaking. I decide to change that. I need to know more about her, and not just to find out who she is, I genuinely want to know more about her.

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" I ask, trying to get her talking. She breathes out a quiet chuckle and replies "Is that what you ask all the girls after you make out with them?

I chuckle at that. "No, but your special. I want to know you more." I reply sincerely. "So are you going to answer my question?"

She chuckles again, and replies "All sorts. But mostly indie and classical."

"Classical huh? Interesting. So whats your favourite food?" I reply, changing the subject. I didn't want her getting too suspicious, but classical music, not many of the girls at school would like classical. She's just unknowingly helped me move another step closer to finding out who she is. Don't get me wrong, im asking these questions because I really do want to know her, but it doesn't hurt to have an ulterior motive.

We continue asking each other questions till the early hours of the morning. It was nothing like the 20 questions we played before. She was opening up, and I noticed that certain things about her look kind of familiar…. No, I would have defiantly recognised her if ive met her before. Just as I'm about to answer her question of what I wanted to be when I grew up as a child, a doctor of course (taking after daddy dearest), I get a sudden thought… Funny, through out our whole heated make out session and chatting, we never removed our masks.

I raise my hand and move my hand to her mask, and start to take it off.

"No." she says barely above a whisper, like she doesn't know if I should find out who she is or not. She places her hand on top of mine and moves my hand away from her face. She intertwines our fingers, and let our hands rest in between us.

"Why?" I ask, slightly annoyed. Ive basically bared my soul to her, and her to me, and I _still_ can't know who she is.

"You'll be angry and disappointed if you find out" She says while letting go of my hand and shifting her body and face slight away from me. I grab her face with one hand and her hand with the other, pulling her face to look at me.

"Hey, I don't _care_ who you are. Well I do, but guh I don't mean it like that. I obviously care but... fuck this is hard to explain. It uh I-I like you. And I don't care if you're the most popular chick in school or if you're the lunch lady! I'll still like you no matter what." I manage to get out, still new to this whole feelings and emotions crap.

"I don't believe you. Popularity is everything to you. And what about me? Once you have your fun, you what? You'll throw me away like yesterdays trash? Maybe I'm keeping my identity from you for a reason! Maybe I want to protect _myself_." She all but screeched at me, and starts to get up and walk towards the door.

I spring up off the bed and run to the door ahead of her, leaning on it so she can't touch it.

"I would never do that to you!" I say, while ripping off my mask and throwing it to the floor.

"Right. Just like you would never do that to all the other girls?" She spat.

"You're not like them." I whisper.

"Why should I believe you?" She asks quietly, while staring at me with a penetrating gaze.

"I don't know." I whisper and cast my eyes down.

"I should go, it's getting late. Well… early." She says in a calm voice. My eyes fly up to meet her averted eyes. I start to panic. I can't lose her yet.

"But I uh jus-just please, don't go. You can't. I have a good feeling about this. Please. Don't go yet. Can't we just lay down? I'm staying here the night. Stay with me. Please. I promise I won't do anything. I-I I just want to hold you. Please. I don't want this night to end." I beg at her.

She meets my eyes and whispers out "Okay." Then starts to walk back to the bed.

I let out a sigh of relief. I go to walk back to the bed, but see me mask, and get an idea. I go and pick up my mask, then go to the bed. I crawl over to her on the bed.

"Here, I want you to have this." I say in a gentle voice. Her eyes meet mine.

"Why?"

"You have my mask now…. My identity. I trust you with it. It's a promise, that one day, I will have yours." I say with as much sincerity as possible. She takes the mask, nods, and places it on the bedside table. I could have sworn I heard her mumble out 'You can try'. She then move and slides under the covers, so I do the same. As soon as were settled under the covers, I grab her body and pull it to mine, just hugging her as hard as I can, willing this moment to never end. Eventually my eyes flutter closed, and I dream of a peach and brown girl.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

As I start to stir in the morning, the memories from last night flood back to my mind. And I instinctively reach out to find the warm body that should be pressed up to mine, but come up empty. I open my eyes and sit up. As I look around, I noticed she's not anywhere. I get out of the bed for a proper look, but nothing. I notice my mask is gone; at least she wants to remember me. Hopefully she will trust me. I walk out of the room and down the stairs, where I run into Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, did you see a girl come out of the room I was staying in this morning?" I ask, while crossing my fingers, praying she didn't run.

"Hah snagged another one Cullen? But nah I didn't see any girl. I've been up for a good few hours, trying to clean all this shit up. Man that party was wild ay?"

I tuned him out as soon as he said he didn't see her. I walk away without replying to what he says. I walk out the front and stand on the front steps, praying that I would find peach and brown walking up to me. I felt a pang in my chest as I realised she's not coming back.

Why'd she have to leave me?

Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Re-cap:_

_I tuned him out as soon as he said he didn't see her. I walk away without replying to what he says. I walk out the front and stand on the front steps, praying that I would find peach and brown walking up to me. I felt a pang in my chest as I realised she's not coming back._

_Why'd she have to leave me?_

_Damn._

**BPOV**

I awoke with a start.

I had such a vivid dream. It almost seemed real. That _I _was kissing _Edward Cullen!_ How silly, Edward would never go for a girl like me. But the kiss, I mean wow. It was hot and passionate and electrifying and... Wait, this isn't my room….

I sit up and have a good look around. _Where the hell am I?_ Then I look to my left, and see none other than _the_ Edward Cullen. Holy shit! That means last night wasn't a dream. That means I kissed Edward Cullen! That means…. He still has no idea who I am. I can't help but resent him for that. I mean it's not like we've never talked before. Because we have. Sure not often, but we still talk. And he's looked me right in the face when we've talked. But he doesn't recognise me now! GRRRRR! I shouldn't get so worked up about it. I do look very different tonight, so I suppose I am unrecognisable. Hell even Mike Newton didn't recognise me, and he sits next to me in biology! But I suppose it's a good thing that Edward doesn't recognise me. He will only become embarrassed when he find out its me, and probably hate me forever afterwards. Not to mention that everyone at school will tease the crap out of me, and ill forever be known as the girl that tricked Edward Cullen into kissing her.

No, I defiantly did the right thing by keeping my mask on. But I need to leave, before he wakes up. It's got to be around 5 am. I hope he's not an early riser.

I get up and out of the bed, standing to the side of it, when I notice his mask still on the bedside table, where I put it last night. I remember what he said when he gave it to me _"__You have my mask now…. My identity. I trust you with it. It's a promise, that one day, I will have yours." _I stare at the mask. I should leave it. I should pretend this night never happened. I should try to forget it. Yeh…. Well I _should _do a lot of things. I quickly snag up the mask, and shuffle to the door. I try the handle, but it won't open. Oh yeah, I locked the door last night while trying to get away from Newton. I quickly unlock the door and open. I spare one last glance and a beautiful sleeping Edward over my shoulder. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. That stupid arrogant smirk isn't there. He has a small smile gracing his lips. An actual smile. He must be dreaming of nice things. I then notice him rolling over, reaching out, and clutching the pillow that I was sleeping on. Ok I really need to go now before he realises that pillow isn't me.

I quickly walk through the doorway, and gently close the door behind me. I really hope no one's awake. I quietly sneak through the hallway and down the stairs, constantly flicking my eyes left and right, keeping an eye out for anyone who might be awake and see me. I manage to get out of the house undetected, and as me feet land on the last step, I realise I have no way to get home. _Shit. _I have to walk. Well at least walking gives me time to go over the events of last night in my head. Gosh I still can't believe that all really happened. I mean we kissed; no it was more than kissing. It was, just wow. No words can describe how it felt. And when he started rocking his hips against mine, I thought I was going to lose it. I can't believe he didn't go further though. I mean I wouldn't have done it even if he had asked, but everyone knows that he always sleeps with a girl then leaves them as soon as the deeds done. Edward Cullen doesn't _just_ heavily make out with a girl then fall asleep hugging her. Maybe he was on something.

_HONK! HONK! HONK! WOOOO!_

Im broken out of my thoughts by a car of guys driving past at very illegal speed limits while honking their horn and yelling out at me. _Yeah screw you too._

Now where was I? Oh yeh. Maybe he was on something. Hugging like that was just so out of character for him. Maybe he really does like me. Nah, I don't think so. He was just on something. Or had too much to drink. That's it. So why do I want it to be more? Why do I want him to like me? He will only end up hurting me in the end. And then my stupid subconscious will be saying 'I told you so!'. I sigh out loud. Im nearly home by now. God I hope Charlie doesn't see me walking into the house dressed like this. He's going to think that I slept with some guy. Which I almost did. I wanted to. I wanted to sooooo badly. But then I would just be another notch on his belt. But when he started rocking against me when he was on top on me, I nearly lost it then and there. I was literally two seconds away from just taking him. Its not like I'd be losing my virginity to an asshole like him. Me and Jake decided that we both wanted to lose our virginities, so we did it. It was awkward, but it didn't hurt, and I wanted to do something reckless. I didn't want to be the sweet virginial Bella Swan anymore. I think Jake thought it meant something more, but it wasn't. But if I was a virgin last night, there's no way in hell I would have even thought about sleeping with him. And now I'm doing a practical walk of shame after 'sleeping' with him, in the same stupid costume from yesterday. Yep, life is great.

_Crap, the cruiser is still there, _I think once I reach my house. Its only 5:45am. Charlie will be getting up soon. I better hurry. I creek the front door open, looking around cautiously. Gosh what I wrong with me? First im sneaking out of a house, and now im sneaking into my own house. I close the door gently, but forget about the latch. It saps into place, the clicking noise ricocheting through the house. _Shit._ I hurry as fast as I can up the stairs without making a noise or tripping. I quickly tip toe into my room, then collapse on my bed.

I know one thing for sure; I will be spending the entire school year avoiding Edward Cullen.

**EPOV**

"And that's what happened." I had just finished explaining to Jasper all about last night. The girl, how we talked, how I don't know who she is…. Everything.

"Well man, I have to say, you're totally screwed." He drawls out.

"Ya think?". I ask sarcastically while smacking myself on the forehead.

"Gees man calm down. You said she goes to our school right?" I nod. "So lets go look at all the spots kids from our school hang out. Like Port Angeles and stuff."

"Jazz you're a genius!" I shout while standing up.

"That I am." He says with a smirk, watching me pace.

"Ok so all we do is just look at all the hang out spots. Movies, the mall, any hang out spots, right? And then when I see her, I'll know who she is, then I'll-I'll-I'll, well I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do something."

"Ok, so lets go!" he yells out, all excited, and starts to walk off.

"Jazz!" I yell out.

"Yeh?"

"Wash that shit out of your hair!" I yell with a smile.

"Shut up" He mumbles while walking up stairs.

Ok, so the plan is: We look for the girl, we find the girl, I know who she is, and I sweep her of her feet. Simple enough, right?

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"Come on man! I fucking tired!" Jasper whined, yet again.

So we've been walking around Port Angeles for about three and a half hours now, and still no sighting.

"Just a little bit longer. We haven't tried the foot court yet." I persuade.

"Jeez man we can always come back tomorrow". He whines.

"Wait, I think I see her!" I tell him, then quickly bolt off to the brown haired girl with her back towards me. Once I reach her, I spin her around to face me, only to find out it's not Peach and Brown. The overly tanned girl for someone living in forks, batts her blue eyes at me. No, this is not Peach and Brown.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I mumble out and turn to walk away.

"That's ok, you found me though." She says while grabbing my arm.

"No thanks." I mumble with my eyes downcast, while prying her hand off my arm, and walking back to Jasper.

"So im guessing it wasn't her?" Jasper says.

"Nope" I reply. My eyes still downcast. Jasper claps me on the back and rests his hand there.

"Ahhhh don't worry man, there always tomorrow." He says, while using his hand on my shoulder to guide me to the exit.

"Yeh. Tomorrow." I say. _And the next day, and the next day, and the rest of the year. _But I don't say that out loud.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"GOD! Why cant she be like any other girl and come to Port Angeles?" I yell out of annoyance.

We've been to Port Angeles every day this week. School starts tomorrow and we still have seen her anywhere. There have been a few girls that ive seen that I thought could be her, but once I got up close, they weren't her.

I just want my Peach and Brown girl.

God I sound like I should be in a Shakespeare play.

_O peach and brown girl, peach and brown girl, wherefore art thou peach and brown girl._

"Calm down man. So we haven't found her yet. You said she goes to school with us right? So just look for her at school. She has to go to school. And it narrows down the playing field. And she's in some of your classes. So just look for her in those." Jasper says in a calming tone. He always did know how to calm people down well.

"Yeh your right. I just really want to find her" He really was right. I'll find her at school. It can't be that hard.

"School starts tomorrow, we'll find her then. But for now, im starving, lets eat." He says while leading me to the food court.

Tomorrow then. At school, I will find her, even if it takes me all year.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Re-cap:_

_"Yeh your right. I just really want to find her" He really was right. I'll find her at school. It can't be that hard._

"_School starts tomorrow, we'll find her then. But for now, im starving, lets eat." He says while leading me to the food court._

_Tomorrow then. At school, I will find her, even if it takes me all year._

**BPOV**

_you wanna get into something  
that aint bout nothing just let it go  
turn it up i'll put it down  
get it up i'll put it down down  
you hear the beat jumpin' through the speakers  
they bout to blow  
they burnin' up i put it do-_

_SMACK!_

God I hate that stupid alarm clock.

I sigh, then roll to the side of the bed, and sitting up, so that my legs dangle off the bed.

Guh, first day back at school. First day is always the worst. Everyone looks at you, hoping to find a difference in you; a new haircut, difference in make up, weight loss, or gain, plastic surgery…. They all want to find these differences, so they can either A) Tease the crap out of you, or B) Point them out in hopes that you will like them because they notice these differences. Me, well, A) is the one that people use for me. Try and find these differences so they can tease me. Not everyone does it, mainly just the snobby bitches and asses who get off on putting people down.

"Hey Bells, you up?" My dad shouts through the door.

"Yeh dad, im up." I reply with a sigh.

"Well you better start getting ready, don't want to be late for the first day of school."

God did he have to remind me.

"Yep." I reply, hoping he will leave me alone.

"Ok, well im off to work, see ya Bells"

"Ok, bye dad." Did he not realise that we had a whole conversation through the door?

Well I better get ready.

I get up and walk to the mirror in the bathroom. Guh, its gonna be a long year. I strip down and hop in the shower. The hot water in combination with my strawberry scented shampoo and freesia body help work out the knots in my muscles, and calm down my nerves. When the water started to turn cold, I turn off the faucets and step out of the shower, nearly slipping as I do so. _Great, that's going to leave a bruise._

After dressing, I ran down stairs and grab a granola bad, downing it in three bites. I didn't realise how long I spent in the shower, so now Im running late. I quickly grab my bag and jump in the cab. I really do love the cab. The cab is an old rusted red 1953 Chevrolet pickup truck. Yes I know its old, but it has style, and it's a classic. I really do love it, except on days like these when it won't START! Grrrr! Every time I turn the key, it just sputters, and won't click over. I keep trying.

Today is going to be a bad day.

Success! The cab finally turns on. Now I can finally turn the heater on, it's freezing. I may as well chuck on my jacket too so I don't have to carry it.

And im off to school.

Ive managed to spend most of the past week not thinking about Edward. But every time I hear Alice talking about Jasper and what they do, I can't help but think of Edward and the time we spent together and how we kissed. I'd like to think that is he wasn't Edward Cullen, we could have been together. But alas, he is Edward Cullen, and he is an ass, so I push those errant thoughts out of my mind. I decide to concentrate on the road more, and stop thinking about him. It's going to be so hard to avoid him all year, especially since he knows which classes of mine he is in. _Crap._ I shouldn't have told him that. He won't notice me though. Of that I'm sure. He's known me since I first came to this school, talked to me, and he still doesn't know it was me. So all I have to do is sit in the back of the classroom and be invisible, like always. He won't notice me, no one ever does.

By now I've pulled into the school parking lot. One thing I like about the school parking lot, is that my car blends in. While there are a few new shiny cars, like Edwards, for the most part, they are all old and rusted and broken.

In my endless search for a parking spot, all because im late, so now I have to hunt for a spot, I finally spot one. Just as im about to pull into it, I realise exactly where it is. Next to Edwards's car. God, today is defiantly going to be a bad day. I'm tempted to just pull away from the spot and look for another one, but I need this spot. I pull into the spot and kill the engine, and of course my car has to backfire, sending a huge pillar of black smoke into the air, and making a very loud bang, alerting everyone to my presence. As I hop out of the cab, I hear some people snickering a whispering about me and my cab. Screw them; they should be use to it by now.

Just as I see Mike Newton waving and making his way to me, the bell blasts. So I quickly hurry off to class, with Edward, Great. Mike's one of those people that wont leave you alone no matter what. Ever since I came to this school, he's followed me around like a lost puppy. And sometimes even asks me out. But no matter how many times I say no, he still doesn't leave me alone. Sometimes I feel like resorting to physical violence, even though im not that type of girl, its still fun to imagine what I would do to him. I see Alice waving to me frantically and I make my way to class, I give a little wave back, and she grins in return.

I had to lie to Alice at the party. I couldn't tell her what really happened or where I really went, so I said I wandered around for a while, sat in a corner, then left a few hours after arriving. She believed me of course, she knows im not the party type. I almost feel bad for lying to her. Almost.

I find my classroom and scurry off into one of the tables at the back. The second bell sounds, just as Edward walks in. He has this weird look on his face, and his eyes darting around the students, studying each one. He c- he couldn't be looking for me could he? I hold my breath as his eyes get closer to looking at me. His eyes finally reach me, and I think im turning purple from holding my breath for so long, but I can't find my lungs to be able to breath out. Recognition flashes in his eyes, and I think im done for, im found out, and that he's going to hate me. But then he surprises me, by flashing a small smile at me, then his eyes continue on their quest. Of course, he recognises me, but only as Bella Swan, not as the beautiful girl he met at the party.

I don't know whether I should be relieved or insulted.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Thank god it's lunch.

Alice and I start making out way out of the classroom once the bell rang. We had the same class together just then. As she babbles away about something to do with fashion, I'm torn on the inside between being angry and being happy. I had another class with Edward before and he still doesn't know that im the girl from the party. I suppose I should be happy, but im so angry that when we were sitting on that bed together, he said that he would find out who I am and that he cared about me and blah blah blah. All lies! He has no idea. If he cared about me and liked me, it should be easy for him to tell It's me. Or maybe he knows it's me, but he's so embarrassed that he's not admitting it. Oh god that has to be it. He knows it's me. Shit. Im going to have to avoid him double time now. Fantastic. Great.

I was brought out of my inner ramblings by Alice.

"So you're going to sit with us at lunch today, right?" She asks while staring at me intensely.

"Uh no actually. Im just going to go to the library." I cover. There is no way im going to be that close to Edward. He probably hates me.

"What do you mean your going to the library?" She screeches and stops walking, turning around to face me. "This is the first day of school! You _have _to sit with us. I let you be all anti-social for most of the school year, but not today. ..US. Kapish?" She all but yelled. People have stopped to stare at us in the hallway.

"Im really not getting a choice in this am I?" I asked with a gulp, in a defeated voice.

"Not at all. You look good by the way, its nice to see my fashion expertise rubbing off on you." She says while resumes walking, dragging me behind her. I roll my eyes at this statement. All im wearing is black jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a cream jacket paired with my trusty converse. Hardly Paris runway worthy.

"Great." I rolled my eyes as we entered the cafeteria.

"I saw that."

I swear she has eyes in the back of her head. We line up to get our food. There are three delectable choices. Very sloppy joes, something I assume is meant to be nachos, and a salad. Salad it is. I grab a bottle of juice too. Alice gets a salad too, but with water. Good choice.

We start to make our way to the table where all the others are already seated. With eat step I take, my heart pounds a little bit faster, my palms grow a little bit more sweatier, and my panic rises that little bit more. What if he embarrasses me in front of everyone? Oh god I think im going to be sick.

When we reach the table, everyone greets us with small smiles. They are used to me sitting at their table on occasion.

"How ya doin Bella?" Jasper asks in his southern drawl. He's always been very kind to me, but I assume that's Alices doing.

"Im ok Jasper, what about you?" I reply with a small smile.

"Im good, as always." He says while smiling at Alice. Alice sits next to Jasper, and I sit next to Alice. My eyes unconsciously drift towards Edward, only to find him looking down at his hands on the table.

"You just missed Eddie boy here telling us about this mystery girl he met at Jasper's party." Emmett booms out with a huge cheeky grin.

"Oh really? So whys she a mystery? Did you talk to her? Tell me all about her. Do we know her? You have to tell us the story." Alice babbles out in one breath.

"Well apparently Eddie met her at the party, they talked, they had a hot, steamy make out session, they slept together WITHOUT actually having sex, and when he woke up in the morning, she was gone. And he doesn't even know her name!" Emmett replies for Edward before he even gets a chance to open his mouth.

"Yeh, and he spent the whole week leading up to school looking for her around Port Angeles, but he still didn't find her. So he was all excites bout coming to school and lookin' for her, and he still cant find her!" Jasper continues. So he doesn't know it was me? God, now I'm back to angry. So he likes me, but can't tell its me? What an ass! He probably just want's to have sex with me. Everyone knows that Edward Cullen sleeps with every girl he can. It's probably damaging to his reputation to not sleep with me.

"Oh how sweet. A true love story. So she goes to our school? Is she nice? Whats she like?" Alice chirps out, seemingly lost in a fairytale. I tell you, it was nothing like that Alice.

"First of all, can everyone stop calling me Eddie, you know I hate it. And well for the girl, well she said she comes to our school. And she did look kind of familiar. But she's so nice, and sweet, and we have so much in common, and stubborn, but not too stubborn, and adorable, and god I really like her. But she was so adamant about not telling me her name, and I don't know why." Edward replies. Does he really think I am all of those things? _No, he thinks the girl he met at the party is all those things. If he thought you were all those things, you would have gotten together by now! _My subconscious screeched at me. It's right, as always.

"Awwwww Edwards in love." Alice replies while making kissy faces. That causes everyone at the table to start laughing. Even I start snickering a bit. But then I remembered that she's talking about me and Edward here, and I sober up completely.

Edward rolls his eyes, but doesn't deny it. Yeh right, he loves me. What a load of bull. Once everyone stops laughing, Alice continues.

"So what was she wearing? I might have seen her." She says, then takes a sip of her water. My eyes widen at this statement, oh shit. I start to panic.

"She was wearing a beautiful peach colored gown with really curly brown hair." He replies and shrugs his shoulders. As soon as he said that sentence, the water that was in Alice's mouth comes flying out of mouth and nose, all over Jasper. The look on his face was hilarious. He had his sloppy joe half way to his mouth, his eyes wide open, and he was frozen in shock. Everyone started laughing hysterically while Alice's eyes fly up to meet my frantic ones, with her mouth still open. Im sure there was a look of absolute panic and sheer terror on my face, and I start shaking my head side to side a bit, silently begging her not to tell him. She closes her mouth and gives me a look that says 'were talking about this later'. I visibly relax when she looks away.

As soon as she sees what she did to Jasper, she starts rambling out apologies, while trying to dry him up with a napkin. Everyone was still laughing hard, and I saw a few surrounding people snickering too.

"Oh my god I am SO sorry Jazzy." Alice says, still trying to clean him up.

"Guh its ok darlin'." He replies with a hint of a smile, letting her know she's forgiven.

"Thank you baby." She stays then gives him a small peck on the lips, still trying to clean him up.

"Ugh im all wet" He whines.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Emmett yells out, making everyone start laughing again. Even I was laughing so hard that there are tears in my eyes. Once I calm down from laughing, I notice Edward looking at me funny. I scrunch my eyebrows in a look that says 'what?'. He notices my look and shakes his head, smiles a bit at me, then looks away. That was weird.

Everyone, with the exception of me, starts talking amongst themselves. I decide to pull my battered copy of Wurthering Heights out of my bag and read for the rest of lunch.

Once the bell sounds, everyone breaks up their conversations, and heads to class. I slowly pack up my book and stand up to find Edward standing in front of me.

"Er, hey Edward." I say slowly, not sure of what he wants.

"Hey Bella, I was thinking that we could walk to class together, y'know, cause we have class together and all….." He says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, why?" I ask in confusion. Why would he want to walk with me to class?

"Oh if you don't want to, that's fine, I just uh well I uh… never mind" He stutters out, then turns to walk away.

"No, no. Its not that I don't want to. Its just you've never asked me before so I was wondering why." I quickly say. He stops and turns and looks at me before flashing a heart melting crooked smile at me.

I snap out of my Edward induced stupor and say "Ok well we better get to class. Don't want to be late". I start to walk, expecting him to catch up.

"Uh yeh." He says and quickly catches up to me.

We walk in silence for a bit. Neither of us really knowing what to say.

"So uh did you go to Jasper's party last week?" Edward asks out of nowhere. Oh shit. I pause walking mid step, but quickly recover

"Yyyyyyeh. I uh, I went. But I didn't stay long. You know, just long enough to appease Alice."

"Oh ok. Yeh, I guess she can be a bit much." He says with another breathtaking smile.

We were at our classroom now.

"Ok well see ya later" I say and quickly walk off to my seat at the back of the classroom. I faintly hear him mutter out a 'goodbye' as I walk off.

He doesn't wait for me after class, and for that im thankful.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Once the school day finishes, without having to talk to Edward thankfully, I make my way to my cab, only to see Alice leaning against it. I walk to her cautiously.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She says to me with a small smile playing at her lips. I assume it's because she can sense a juicy story. I just nod at her, and hop into the cab. She prances off to her yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

As I pull out of the school parking lot, her car follows. I sigh.

I have a lot of explaining to do.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**Picture's on profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Re-cap:_

"_You have a lot of explaining to do." She says to me with a small smile playing at her lips. I assume it's because she can sense a juicy story. I just nod at her, and hop into the cab. She prances off to her yellow Porsche 911 turbo._

_As I pull out of the school parking lot, her car follows. I sigh._

_I have a lot of explaining to do._

**EPOV**

First day of school was as expected. Get up, dress up all nice for mysterious girl, go to school, girls hit on me, I reject them, teachers yell at me for being distracted, try to find Peach and Brown girl, no luck…..

Classes went by uneventfully. They were boring as hell. Sometimes I hate that I'm smart, not that anyone knows about that. Learning seems like a better alternative than just sitting there thinking about the mysterious Peach and Brown girl that has plagued my thoughts ever since Jasper's party. Some might say I was desperate, some might say that I was stalker-ish, but I just want to find her. I want to find my soul mate, because that's what she is, I think. My soul mate. Realization dawns on me. Of course, my soul mate. It makes sense. After meeting her, I can't think of anyone else, no matter how much I want to. She in almost every thought I have. She's in every dream I dream. If someone asked what I want in the future, I would say it was to be with her. This past week I've been trying to think of a term to describe how I feel about her. I wouldn't say it was love, or obsession, but it's so much more than just liking, and I've just found the perfect term….

Soul mate.

Yes, she is my soul mate.

In all the classes we had together, I couldn't spot her anywhere. I thought I had seen her a couple of times, but it always just turned out to be someone different. I had asked around the group about the girl. I told them my story, and asked if any of them had seen her, none had. I guess I'm not totally surprised; she was with me most of the night. The only suspicious thing was that at lunch when I told the group what she was wearing, Alice spat her drink all over Jasper. Don't get me wrong, it was funny as hell, but why would she do that? Maybe she knows her! I have to ask Alice tomorrow at school about it. The look on Jasper's face was so priceless. It was hilarious. Everyone was laughing, even people on other tables. Even Bella, and she rarely laughs. Ah Bella. Her laugh sounded so familiar. Almost like Peach and Brown's laugh. But it couldn't be Bella. I know Bella too well, and she would tell me if it was her.

But what if Alice doesn't know who she is? I need to find her. I need….. I need to come up with a plan. A contingency plan. Just in case Alice doesn't know. How will I find her though?

I growl out loud.

This is getting frustrating. I sit up straight on my bed, and glance around the room. I need inspiration. I glance at my computer. Of course… google. Google has the answer to everything. I rush over to my computer and open up a web page. I go to the google search engine, but then freeze. What do I type in? _How to find someone?_ Yeah, that could work. I type it into google and hit search. Guh, the only results that come up are 'how to find someone single' and 'how to find someone you lost touch with'. All absolutely useless.

I try a few more phrases, but get mainly the same results. I decide to try one last search. 'Hide and seek'. Useless. It just comes up with movies. I swear my life feels like a bad Cinderella movie. Boy and girl meet, hit it off, girl has to go, runs from boy, boy looks for girl.

WAIT!

Of course. Movies! I can get inspiration on how to find her from movies! I bolt up from my computer chair and grab my car keys and run down the stairs. I quickly tell my mother, Esme, that im going to the video shop. I drive there as fast as I can, breaking many speed limits on the way.

I luckily get a spot right in front of the store. _Finally, some luck _I think to myself. I rush into the store and up to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A very large boy asks. He was huge. At least 6ft 5.

"Yeh I need every movie you have about 'Cinderella' and 'hide and seek' you have." I ask in a rushed voice. The boy's brow crinkles a bit, but replies anyway. He must think im crazy.

"Um Ok. Do you just want me to quickly grab them for you?" he says and motions with his arms.

"Yes please." I reply, getting impatient.

"Uh Ok." He mumbles and starts to walk away. He only gets a few steps before pivoting around to face me. "ALL of them?" He asks, unsure.

"ALL of them." I reply while nodding. He turns back around, while nodding his head. Yep, he definitely thinks I'm crazy. I watch him while he darts around the store, grabbing movies. He comes back to the counter with about 20 movies in his arms. He drops them on the counter.

"This all of them?" I ask, surprised. I didn't expect there to be that many.

"Ah no I'll just grab the rest." He quickly says and walks away. I look at the pile and gulp. _There's more?_ Oh well, I asked for more. Besides, I think I'll need a lot of inspiration. Something tells me this girl is not going to be easy to find.

He comes back with more movies.

"Ok, that's all of them."

"Thanks."

"Ok, that's $74." He says while looking at me sceptically. I pull $80 out of my wallet and hand it to him. His eyes brows shoot up. _Yeah, that's right. _

"Keep the change" I mumble while grabbing the bags and start walking away.

"They are due back in a week!" He yells after me. I ignore him, to intent on getting home and watching the movies. I put the movies in the passenger seat of my Volvo, and drive off.

**BPOV**

My mouth keeps opening and closing. I probably look like a fish right at this moment, but I can't seem to find with words to explain it all.

Alice and I are sitting on my bed, in my room. She's sitting cross-legged on my bed, facing me. Im sitting opposite to her on the bed, cross legged too.

I can see her features darkening with each opening and closing of my mouth. I can tell she's getting impatient. When we first sat on my bed, she looked so excited, sensing a juicy story. That was about 10 minutes ago, but now she looks dangerous, and I can tell she's going to snap soon. But I can't help it. I just don't know how to explain it all. Every time I open my mouth to explain it, the words die in my throat, and I close my mouth again.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT BELLA!" Alice finally snaps at me. I take a huge breath, and blow it out noisily.

"Ok." I say while I gather my thoughts, then launch into my story.

"It all started at Jasper's party. When you left me, I wandered around for a bit. Everyone was looking at me, so I thought they recognised me. Then Mike Newton came up to me and hit on me, but he didn't know it was me. Him of all people should have known it was me, with how obsessed he is with me. I escaped him and sat in a corner by myself for a while. I had a few drinks during the night, but I swear I wasn't drunk. I got bored, so I got up and looked for you to tell you I wanted to leave, when Mike found me again. Except this time he was really drunk. I tried to walk away but he followed me. I panic'd and ran up the stairs. I ran from door to door, looking for an open room to hide in. Eventually I found one and quickly entered and locked the door. When I turned around, there was Edward lying on the bed. I could hear Mike outside the door so I stayed in the room. Edward didn't know who I was either. We eventually started talking, then we started kissing, then we fell asleep." She started to give me a weird look, so I quickly explained. "WITH OUR CLOTHES ON!" She visibly relaxed. "I kept my mask on the whole night. I didn't want him to know it was me. I woke up early in the morning, and freaked. I walked home." I finished.

Now it was her turn to sit there gaping like a fish. I decided to use her own words against her.

"Spit it out Alice." I said in a patronizing tone with a smirk.

She didn't reply, she just squealed so loudly.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" And she threw herself at my.

"Oh my god Bella this is like a fairy tale!" Alice squealed out excitedly. I just sat there shocked.

"So are you going to tell him who you are or let him figure it out?" She asked excitedly. That broke me out of my stupor.

"What are you talking about Alice? I'm not going to tell him."

"WHAT? Why the hell not?" She yelled out in a high-pitched voice.

"Geeze Alice! Can you take it down an octave?" I ask while covering my ears. She gives me a stern look in response.

"I'm not going to tell him Alice because he will only be disappointed once he finds out that I'm the girl that he's looking for. And then I'll get hurt. And it's just better for everyone if he doesn't know it's me." I say in a defeated voice. Admitting this out loud is even worse than when it's my inner monologue.

"You are so blind Bella. Can you see that he's head over heals for you? He wouldn't be searching for you if he wasn't." She says while looking at me like I was the stupidest person in the world.

"Aliceeeeee….." I start to warn.

"Don't Alice me missy. Now you skimmed over all the details on that story. I need to know more. How did you feel when youse were talking?" She inquired.

"I don't know Alice. I-I feel like we connected. We have so much in common, but were different enough that's its not boring. And when he kissed me – got Alice when he kissed me, it's like my whole body caught on fire and electricity was passing between every touch we shared and I know that sounds crazy and stupid and irrational and everything but I can't help it. But then I remember that this is the real world where stuff like that doesn't exist and he's Edward Cullen, the most popular guy in school, and im Bella Swan, the nerd with no friends. We don't belong together." I finish rambling out. Then I realise what I said. I can't believe I confessed all that! _What is wrong with me? _I chastise myself inwardly.

I notice her looking at me weirdly so I quickly cover.

"Im sorry I know that sounds so stupid. I-" My apologies are cute of by Alice.

"No, that doesn't sound stupid. It sounds like you really connected, and I think your stupid for not telling him and for not giving it a try. I know that Edward is a little… well, he's just Edward. But I can tell just by the way he talks about you that he's absolutely smitten." She says with a small smile at the end.

"You mean he's smitten by a girl with a mask. He likes the idea of me. He only likes me because of the mystery. There is nothing there. And there never will be. You may think me a fool but I'm protecting myself, and you can't think me stupid because of that."

"You're making a mistake. I know you are. I have a good feeling about this. Please." She begs me in a whisper.

"You may have a good feeling about it, and I know I usually trust you, but not this time. It's just not meant to me. Besides, he doesn't even know it's me! He's seen me, he's talked to me, yet he still doesn't know it's me!" I say angrily while hopping off the bed to pace. What I was angry at, I'm not quite sure, I just know the fact the he doesn't recognise me infuriates me to no end.

"So he can't like me that much if he doesn't recognise me! Who knows! Maybe he does recognise me, but choses to ignore me because he's so ashamed!" I continue ranting.

"It's not like that. I promise." Alice Whispers again.

"Just tell him. Please." She tries to beg.

"No. Alice please-" I pause, figure out what im going to say. She can't tell anyone.

"Please. Promise me; promise you won't tell anyone it's me. Promise." I ask desperately. She seems to contemplate this for a bit.

"Ok. I promise I won't tell anyone its you. But can I at least tell Jazzy? You know I can't keep anything from him. And he won't tell anyone. I'll make sure of it." She says, defeated.

"Yeh, that's fine. Tell Jasper if you want. Thank you for understanding." I sigh in relief. My secret is safe. We hug for a few moments, then she pulls back with a smile.

"Ok, time to play Bella Barbie." She says excitedly.

I sigh, but then smile and agree, glad the tension is gone.

**APOV**

I feel like the Grinch that stole Christmas right now. No, im not green, or hairy…. Just that look he gets on his face. That evil maniacal face that he does and you know he's plotting something evil. Yep, that's me right now.

It's all forming in my head.

Right now, yes I'm doing Bella's hair, but I'm also plotting.

Plotting something because Bella won't act on it herself.

She will thank me in the future.

She made me promise I wouldn't _tell_ anyone she's Edward's mysterious girl.

She never made me promise that I wouldn't help him figure it out.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**Pictures on profile.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Re-cap:_

_Right now, yes I'm doing Bella's hair, but I'm also plotting._

_Plotting something because Bella wont act on it herself._

_She will thank me in the future._

_She made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone she's Edward's mysterious girl._

_She never made me promise that I wouldn't help him figure it out._

**EPOV**

_And they lived happily ever after…_

…

…

…

I feel like I can't move.

The 11th movie that I rented just finished.

11th.

In a row.

The movie's finished, but I'm my eyes are still glues to the screen. That was torturous.

But, glancing down at the notebook and pen on my lap, I did get a few ideas.

Maybe I can leave watching the rest of the movies till tomor – er, later today, I correct myself mentally as I look at the clock on the wall and realise its 4:53am. I can't believe its that late, well, early.

I glance towards the pile of movies beside me on my bed and sigh. That's a big pile.

My mum, Esme, questioned me when I got home as to why I got so many movies.

_Flashback_

_I slammed my car door shut after getting the movies out of the passenger side. I started to walk towards my house._

_I took not even two steps into the house before getting called at by my mum._

"_Edward, is that you honey?" Mums voice called out from the kitchen. Dammit, how did she hear me? I really just wanted to sneak these into my room before she see's them._

"_Yeh" I quickly call out while continuing to walk to the stairs so I can get to my room._

_She walks into the hallway with a tea towel in her hands._

"_Did you find any good movies?" She says while looking at my face, but then glanced down at my hands and notices just how many bags I have._

"_Oh honey, why did you get so many? Do you really expect to watch them all before they're due back?" She says in a sweet and caring voice._

_I just shrug my shoulders and reply "I like them all", then continue to walk to the stairs._

"_Oh ok, well then maybe we can watch a couple after dinner." She says while taking a step to head back to the kitchen._

"_NO!" I all but scream at her. She faces me fully with a shocked expression at the suddenness of my outburst, whilst holding her hand and the tea towel clenched in them up to her chest._

"_I mean – I…" I only stumble out half explanations before just bolting it up the stairs to my room and quickly closing the door._

_I breathe out a sigh and dump the bags on my bed. I didn't mean to yell at her, but she'd probably think I was in the closet or something if she saw me with all the chick flicks._

_End flashback_

I thought that was bad enough. But when my dad got home, well, things just got worse….

_Flashback_

_A knock on the door broke me out of my stupor. I was reading the blurbs on the back of the DVD covers._

_I quickly shove all the movies under my covers on the bed._

"_Uh, come in!" I yell out to the door._

_The door opens and I see my father walk in. He stops with one hand on the door, looking at me; taking note of where im sitting, the huge pile of something under my covers, and the slightly panicked look on my face, before walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed._

"_Son, your mother tells me that you came home after going to the video with bags of movies, and when she suggested that we watch some together, you yelled at her" He says in a calm tone, while glancing at the bump on my bed._

"_I didn't mean to yell at her. I just – uh – I uh – I mean – I didn't think that she'd like the kind of movies I got." I manage to spit out. _

"_Oh. Well I think you should apologise to her. You upset her." _

"_I Know. I was planning to." _

"_Good… Good." He says while nodding and rubbing his chin._

_We sat in silence for a few minutes before he starts talking again._

"_Edward… Son… I just want you to know that… well there's nothing wrong with watching _those _kind of movies, and you shouldn't feel ashamed of it." Dad says while glancing between my face and the pile under my covers._

_I just sit there in shock, looking at him._

"_But… I am a little worried about the quantity you have there" He continues, then nods his head toward the pile. "And I think you may have a little… problem. Most men don't need _that _many. But if you feel that you need that many, It's ok. It's all a part of growing up. But I'm here if you need to talk to me son, and I know that they have to go back to the video store at some point, so if you ever feel like you need some after, just don't spend all of your money on them. I have a stash that I can show you, and you can use them."_

_I just sat there with my mouth gaping like a fish._

"_I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't be ashamed, and uh, I'm here if you need me. I can even take you shopping for some if you want. But uh yeh, apologise to your mother." He says while getting up._

_He walks over to the door._

"_I'll uh, let you get back to what ever you were doing" He says while casting one final glance to the pile under my covers, then leaves and closes the door._

_I still just sit on my bed, looking like an idiot._

_Did I really just get the 'porn' talk?_

_Yeh, yeh I did._

_End flashback_

After those disastrous interactions with my parents, I just decided to bunker down in my room and watch the movies.

I needed to return them as soon as possible so they wouldn't think im watching porn…

Seriously! Porn? Im Edward freaking Cullen, I do not need porn.

But then again, maybe I do.

Peach and Brown girl invades my every though. I can't even think about other girls, let alone actually being with one. And I hate it.

A part of me wishes I never met Peach and Brown. Then I could go on with my life and be happy doing what I usually do. I could think, breathe, eat, talk… live… without her popping up in my every though. I considered calling Jessica or Tanya to maybe get my mind of Peach and Brown… but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The thought of doing that left my head almost immediately and I even began to think them. I think like her. I think. We just click. I get her, and I think she gets me too. And I'll even admit… I'm a little scared. Ive never felt this way about anyone before. I'm not used to having my every thought invaded by swirls of Peach and Brown, dancing around my head. And it's terrifying.

But she ran. Why? I just don't get that. I mean I get why Cinderella ran. Because she had to get home to her bad family, right? By why did peach and brown….. of course! I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier!

Peach and Brown has a bad family and that's why she ran. She had to get back to them. Maybe they didn't know that she went to the party, and she would get into trouble. Maybe they hurt her! My anger rises at that thought and I feel an over whelming need to protect her from everything… the family… people who are untoward her… everything. As soon as I find out who she is, I will protect her. If she wants me, that is. I could be her knight in a silver volvo. Ok I think im a little loopy from watching too many movies. If anyone heard me thinking like this, they would take away my Man Card.

I shake my head vigorously, needing to clear my thoughts and get back to the task at hand.

Ok so Step One: I need to find out if there are abusive families in Forks. If I find that out, I can narrow down the possibilities and talk with the remaining girls from abusive families and find her. But then what? Im going to drive up in my silver volvo and save her from her wicked family? I think not. Never mind, I can figure that out after I know who she is.

Wait, how am I even going to find out who the abusive families are? I'm sure they can't just give that kind of information away. And I can't exactly break into the police station and find out. _Shit_. My plan now contains a major flaw. What kind of places would keep this information that would be easy to get into?

I decide to hop on the internet and google it. Gotta love google. I type in _'places that keep confidential information on public school student' _and hit search. The page loads and I scroll down through the options.

… _Youth Centre … _No.

…_. Hospital…. _Mayb- no, Carlisle wouldn't do that for me.

… _Police …. _Deffinatly not.

… _School…. _Perfect!

The school! Schools have to keep records of this stuff right? It's worth a try. I can either break in or use Mrs Cope, the office lady, to give me access to the files under false pretences. Mrs Cope always had a thing for me. It was so obvious. She would get this glazed over look in her eye whenever I would talk to her and she would get all flustered. I always got what I wanted out of her, whether it be an early pass or getting out of trouble. I used to think of it as gross, but it's still handy. No lady can resist the Cullen Charm.

Ok. Tomorrow im going to get those files. I'll have to be quick about reading them, but I will do it. I need to. When should I get the files though? I have a free period…. No, the principle will be in her office so I cant get them then.

I ponder this for a few moments until an almost visible light bulb lights up above my head….

At lunch! Perfect opportunity. All the teachers, including the principle go and have lunch in the teachers lounge. I wont be interfered. Perfect. But what excuse am I going to use for getting access to the files? _Shit. _Yet another tough one.

….

….

….

5 minuets pass… Slowly…

….

….

….

Ive got it! Hallelujah! Ill say to Mrs Cope that I need to check my grades because if im not doing well, my parents will take away my car. Perfect excuse! I'll just lay the charm on extra thick and I'll be in that office looking at files in no time.

I quickly swipe my note pad from where I left it on the bed and start jotting down the outline for my plan.

_Step One: At lunch, go to the office and explain to Mrs Cope that I urgently need to see my grades to see if im doing well, at least a B average, because if I'm not doing well enough, my parents will take away my car. Not to self: Lay on extra charm._

_Step 2: Get Mrs Cope to leave office, then search files. Note to self: Bring this note pad._

_Step 3: Write down names of the girls in this note pad. Erase all evidence of what I've been looking through._

_Step 4: Thank Mrs Cope and make sure she keeps quiet about letting me do that._

_Step 5: Find Peach and Brown._

With a sigh of relief, now that I have my plan all hammered out, I lean back in my chair and relax. I glance sideways to my clock and see that its already 7am. _Shit. _I have to start getting ready for school. Oh well, extra coffee this morning.

I quickly shower, get dressed into a blue turtle neck sweater, faded blue jeans, a navy button up over coat and a pair of black skate shoes. I also slip on a ring and leather bracelet with the Cullen Family Crest on it.

I walk into my room again and throw my note pad into my school bag and head down stairs for breakfast, with my bag still clutched in my hand. I reach the bottom of the stairs and head for the kitchen where I can smell mum cooking breakfast for me.

I glide up to Esme and kiss her on the cheek.

"Morning mum" I say politely while hopping up into one of the bar stool.

"Good morning honey" She replies with a smile.

Ah shit. I'm going to have to apologise to her.

"Uh ma" I say while scratching the back of my head… a nervous habit.

"Yes?" She looks at me, while still cooking the French toast.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry for kinda yellin' at ya last night. I really didn't mean to. I just uh, I didn't think you'd like the movies I got, and I uh, over reacted a bit. So yeh, sorry" I mumble out then look down at my hands.

"Oh that's ok honey. Don't worry; your father explained it all to me last night. But it's nice to hear you apologise anyway." She says while gliding over and giving me a hug. I just sit there blanching. My mum thinks ive been watching porno… I manage to some what return the hug.

She glides back to her post at the oven and begins cooking again.

"I hope your hungry" She smiles at me sweetly.

"Uh yeh." I say quietly, still mortified at what my father had told my mother.

She sets my plate down in front of me, I mumble out a quick thanks then dig in.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

I arrive at school with 10 minutes to spare before the bell goes. I get out of my car and grab my bag. Once a close my door, I look my car and lean against it. I glance around the school parking lot, still hoping that Peach and Brown will just come forth and tell me who she is and that she wants me… but no such like. Just another day of what I suppose is playing cat and mouse.

Still glancing around, I see a flash of yellow zoom into the parking lot, and I remember I needed to ask Alice why she spat her drink yesterday. I wait for her to park, then make my way over to her and notice she isn't the only one getting out of the car. Bella gets out of the passenger side, and she looks very dressed up. Alice must have gotten to her. I continue making my way over there, and Alice spots me and waves. Bella looks over to see what Alice was waving at and spies me, she gives a timid smile, then looks down. One I made my way over, I strike up a conversation.

"Hello ladies" I say, putting the charm on.

"Hey Edward!" Alice chirps out in her usual perky voice.

"Hi" Bella all but whispers out.

"You look really nice today Bella" I Say, while taking in note of her clothing. She was wearing black leather looking leggings, a big brown sweater dress, and a pair of brown ankle boots. She also had a little ring on with some kind of blue-ish stone on it and a small gold necklace around her neck.

She looks up at me.

"Thanks. Um Alice did it" She says, then looks back down. Only then did I notice, as her hair flows over her shoulders when she puts her head down, that her hair was done in beautiful lose curls. It looked really nice. Such a pretty shade of brown…

"Well, um I'm gonna go. Cya Alice, Edward" I'm broke out of the train of thought by Bella going leaving. I smiled back politely.

"Bye Bella"

"Cya Bella! Ill meet you here after school" Alice all but screams at the retreating form.

"So is there anything you wanted Edward?" She asks while looking at me, bringing me back to why I came over in the first place.

"OH! Yeh. I was just wondering why you spat your drink all over Jasper yesterday when I mentioned what my girl was wearing…" I let it trail of, like a question.

Her eyed widen momentarily, but she quickly glances away, then meets my eyes again.

"Oh, I just uh, I though I say her. Y'know. But uh not really. Sorry. It just, uh, surprised me." She says quickly.

"Oh. Ok. Damn. I was hoping you knew who she was." I say and look down.

"Sorry" She whispers out. Which is odd, because she never whispers. I look up to see a weird look on her face, and her avoiding my gaze.

"For what?" I ask, my brows pulling together.

"Just that you can't find her y'know. Its sad." She says sympathetically.

"Yeh, tell me about it" I mutter.

"Y'know. I'll help you find her. I have resources and stuff. I can ask if anyone saw her or knew her. And I'll help you look for her." She says with a smile.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She nods her head at my question. "Why? Not like I'm not grateful for your help, but why?" I ask.

"I just have a good feeling about it all." She says while meeting me eyes.

"Thanks I could use all the help I could get" I say while the bell blasts to life.

"No problem. Oh look, there's Jazzy! I'll see you at lunch Edward!" She says and skips off to meet Jasper at his car.

I didn't feel the need to fill her in on the fact that I wont be there at lunch. I make my way to my first class, praying for the day to hurry up so I can be one step closer to finding my Peach and Brown… Brown curls…

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**Picture's on profile.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

_Re-cap:_

"_No problem. Oh look, there's Jazzy! Ill see you at lunch Edward!" She says and skips off to meet Jasper at his car._

_I didn't feel the need to fill her in on the fact that I wont be there at lunch. I make my way to my first class, praying for the day to hurry up so I can be one step closer to finding my peach and brown… Brown curls…_

**BPOV**

"OUCH ALICE! You burnt me again!" I screamed again for the fifth time.

"I did not burn you! And if you would just sit still! I'm almost done!" Alice said. Damn, she was enjoying this.

I huff but sit still.

"I don't see why I can't dress myself today" I say, letting all my irritation seep into my sentence.

"Sweetie, it's not that's there's anything wrong with the way you dress, it's just, you're a girl, and you never accentuate your femininity"

I huff yet again. I do too look like a girl. She's just crazy.

"Besides, you never know when you might meet a cute boy" She slyly adds.

"Right. Me? Meet a boy? I think you've inhaled too much of that hair spray Alice" I mumble out.

"Oh hush you!" She says while whacking me on the shoulder with the hairbrush.

Maybe I should start inhaling some of the hair spray to make this tolerable. I scream out yet again when she burns my scalp, yet again.

"Darnnit Alice! Why are you even curling my hair again? IT'S ALREADY CURLY!"I say exasperatedly.

"Because yes, you do have curly hair, but it looks so much nicer when the curls are neat. Which means, I need the help of Mr Hair curler here!" She pipes out while waving the hair curler around dangerously.

"Voila, now go put on the outfit I brought over" Alice says. Her voice is shrill after the few minutes silence we had.

I get up off my chair and walk to the mirror. She did do a good job, my hairs done in soft curls.

"You like?" Alice asks while walking up behind me. I nod.

"Yeh it looks great. But do I really have to wear that?" I ask, while nodding in the general direction of the clothes resting on my bed.

"Yes, now go put it on"

"But –" Is all I manage to get out before I'm cut off.

"No buts! Put in on" Alice says in a final tone, then walks off and sits in the computer chair that I was sitting in while having my hair curled.

I huff but grab the clothes anyway and make my way to the door so I can change in the bathroom.

"Stop huffing will you? What are you, a horse?" She says while spinning around on my computer chair.

"And get changed in here, I've seen you naked before Bella" She says, not stopping spinning.

I stop walking and turn around. I raise an eyebrow.

"And when exactly have you seen me naked?" I ask. She hasn't seen me naked. Practically naked (in my undergarments), yes, but fully naked, no. I would have remembered that.

"Duh! Remember that time you were getting ready for school and Charlie let me in and said you were in the shower, so I walked up to the bathroom to give you the clothes you were going to wear that day but I forgot to knock on the door so I just walked straight in and you just got out of the shower and were stark naked and lunged for the towel?" She says in one breath, still spinning on the chair.

I was absolutely shocked. She said she didn't see anything!

"But you said you didn't see anything!" I yell, panicked.

"Yeh well I lied" She says, smiling. I'm frozen in place. No, no, no, NO! Please don't let her have seen me naked. She couldn't have seen me naked.

"No! I SAW you put your hand over your eyes! I SAW YOU!" I practically scream at her.

"Yeh I did. But not before I got a good look at the birth mark on the top of your thigh near your huh-hum" She says while smirking.

Oh My God.

"Oh My God"

Alice saw me naked.

"Guh, all this spinning is making me sick" Alice says while stopping spinning and trying to get up. She takes two steps before falling sideways and landing half on my bed and half on the floor with her ass up in the air.

"Whoops" She giggles, still trying to stand up straight.

Still too mortified to care, I strip off and put on the clothes that she gave me on. I guess they aren't too bad. It's not like they are revealing or anything. Just a pair of faux leather leggings, a brown knit sweater shirt and a pair of brown ankle boots.

After dressing, I go look in my mirror to check out the complete outfit. Alice comes up behind me as in looking.

"Ah I am a genius" She says happily, obviously very proud with her work. I decide to pick out some jewellery off the top on my chest of draws. I pick out a gold heart locket on a gold chain and a gold and turquoise ring.

"My, my Bella, I think my fashion sense is finally rubbing off on you" She says, obviously proud of my choices. Really I just like the ring and necklace. The necklace belonged to my grandmother Marie, and the ring was a present from my mum.

I just roll my eyes at her.

"Come on, let's get to school" I say, and with that we grabbed our bags and were off.

**/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

"ALICE PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" I scream while holding onto the side of the seat in her car and the roof, angling my whole body towards her. She's going to get us killed if she doesn't slow down.

"Why are you so worried? I'm a great driver. Besides were nearly there" She says while swerving slightly. That does not make me feel any better.

"Please just slow down a little bit. Charlie will kill me if we get pulled over, or worse, killed" I say in what I hope is a pleading voice.

"But if we die in the car, how is Charlie going to kill you?" She asks with a smile in her voice. I just roll me eyes.

"Please" I plead.

She huffs, but also slows down marginally.

"Thanks you. And stop huffing. What are you, a horse?" I say, using her own words against her.

She lifts her eyebrows and glances at me.

"Do you _want_ me to speed up again?" She asks, knowing it'll shut me up.

"Crazy pixie" I mumble out, not bothering to reply to her rhetorical question.

"I hearrrrrrrrrrrd thaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" She sings out happily, knowing she won.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

Once we pull into the school parking lot, Alice zooms into a spot and slams on the breaks.

"Were hereeeeeee" She sings, then opens her door.

"I can seeeeeeeeeeeeee thaaaaaaaaaat" I sing back sarcastically.

Once we get out of the car and grab out bags, I see Alice waving at someone, so I look over, and who do I see coming over but none other than Edward Cullen. I give him a small smile, then look down at my shoes… Well… Alice's shoes.

"Hello ladies" He says in his usual charming voice.

"Hey Edward!" Alice chirps out. I swear that girl could replace the energiser bunny.

"Hi" I say quietly. Damn him and his sexiness.

"You look really nice today Bella" He says, looking me up and down. I suddenly feel very naked under his gaze.

I look up at him and meet his eyes.

"Thanks. Um Alice did it" I say, trying to keep my blush down at his intense stare. He keeps staring at me and looking at me funny, so I quickly say bye and walk away.

"Bye Bella" I hear Edward call out.

"Cya Bella! I'll meet you here after school" Alice yells out to me.

"So is there anything you wanted Edward?" I hear Alice ask, I just keep walking.

I walk through the school building to my locker. I open my locker and pull out my heavy calculus textbook and stick it in my bag. As I close my locker door, I see Angela walking up to me.

"Hey Bella" She says with a kind smile. I've always liked Angela; she's so sweet and honest. I notice Ben isn't with her.

"Hey Ange. Where's Ben?" I ask, looking around as if he will just pop out of nowhere. They are usually joined at the hip.

"Oh, he's not here today. He said there's a new karate movie out today, so he's gone with his friends to go see it at Port Angeles"

"Oh, that sucks. Why didn't you go with him?" I ask. If I were Angela, I would have felt ditched.

"Have you ever _seen _a karate movie? It's so boring. And he watches them all the time. Im so sick of them" She says with a laugh at the end.

I laugh a bit.

"Oh ok" I say.

"So I was just wondering if you're going to be in the library at lunch today?" She trails off.

"Uh yeah I'll be there" I say. Alice won't miss me at lunch today.

"Awesome. See you at lunch then. Bye Bella" Angela says after the bell finishes trying to deafen us.

"Yeah see ya Ange" I say and wave as we walk to our different classes.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\**\

**EPOV**

"And the Civil War lasted all the way from _blah blah blah blah blah_…" Mr Vaughn babbled on.

This morning's classes all blurred into one continuos space of time that seems to slow down every second that it ticks on.

I looked for Peach and Brown in every class that she said we had together, but still no sighting of her. I though that perhaps she was just sick yesterday, but now im thinking she's not. Maybe she lied to me… No. in the short time that we talked, I know she's not a liar.

I was getting impatient.

I could be literally only a few minutes away from finding out who my Peach and Brown girl is and I'm stuck in the stupid class learning about the Civil War.

"Mr Cullen!"

Im snapped out of my impatient thinking by Mr Vaughn, my history teacher.

"Huh?" Is my genius response.

"Well Mr Cullen, now that I have your attention, perhaps you could tell us what was the cause of the Civil War?"

Just as I was about to open my mouth to say the answer, he snaps again.

"I didn't think so! Pay attention!" He says, then continues his teaching.

I did in fact know the answer, but I can't risk getting detention or causing a stir in the office so I just sit still and keep my mouth shut. My lunchtime is too important.

Just six more minutes, just six more minutes, just six more minutes, just six more minutes, just six more minutes.

It was like my mantra.

Every few seconds id glance at the clock, willing it to move faster.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

As soon as that bell sounds, I was up and out of my seat so fast that no one probably noticed I was gone.

I power walked the whole way to the office, dieing to get there faster but not wanting to attract too much attention.

Once I reached the office, I stood to the side a bit, waiting for the principle to walk out, so I can get access to his office.

Did I mention that waiting is not my strong suit?

After a gruelling four minutes and nineteen seconds, Mr Greene walks out and into the main building, no doubt to the teachers lounge to drink coffee and talk about how much they hate us students.

A few seconds after Mr Greene is completely in the main building, I put my plan into motion.

I get close to the office doors, stop, straighten out my clothes that are wrinkled from my power walk, attempt to tame my wild hair, then walk in.

Mrs Cope looks up from her desk and spies me.

"Edward my dear, how are you today?" She asks. I Swear I don't think she even realises she's flirting with me. I guess it's just a female's natural reaction.

"I'm good, as always. How are you today Mrs Cope?" I ask, laying on the charm extra thick, while leaning onto the edge of her desk with my fore arms.

Her eyes seem to glaze over a little bit.

"I-uh I'm good thanks Edward. Is there anything I can _help _you with?… Edward?"

Ahhhhh she's reacting like planned.

"Actually there is. You see I'm stuck in a bit of a predicament at home. You see my parents feel that I'm not reaching my potential at school and have decided that if they are not satisfied with my grades when we get our report cards home, they are going to take away my car" I say. She just nods as I talk.

"And how can I help you with that Edward? W-would you like me to t-t-tutor you?" She stutters out. Ah she's nervous. I tend to have that affect on people.

"No. I was actually just hoping that I could take a peek at my grades to see where they are right about now. Just to know which classes I need to step up in. Y'know?"

"Oh Edward, I d-don't think I could do that. That would mean going on Principle Greene's computer in his office and, well I'm not supposed to let anyone do that" She says, looking genuinely upset.

"Well we don't have to tell Mr Greene, do we?" I say, while reaching forward and touching her arm.

"I-I-I shouldn't" Ahhhh she's grasping at straws here.

"Please" I breathe out, and her eyelids flutter.

"Well, ok. But we can't tell anyone" And she cracks. Boo-yah!

"I won't breathe a word about it. I promise" I say, while using my hand in a gesture that says 'lead the way'.

Mrs Cope gets up, ushering me along, and walk down the hallway with me hot on her tail. She slows down and stops right in front of Mr Greene's office door. The black print on the glass of the door reading 'Principle Greene'. What a joke.

She looks left and right a few times, then opens the door and pulls me in with her, then closing it as fast as she can. She walks over to the computer and logs in.

"Well, heres the computer. Would you like me to open your file for you?"

I stride over as fast as I can and place my hand over hers on the mouse. She looks up at me.

"That's ok. I know how to do it. Besides, don't you think you should go back to your desk and keep guard to make sure no one comes down here at busts us" I say, hoping that she'll leave.

"Oooo good idea. Remember, be quick" And with that she was out the door.

_Finally. _I think. Ive been looking forward to this all day. I sit down on the computer chair and pull my note pad out of my bad and place it on the desk.

I open up the student search engine and type in 'Abused Students'. Nine names pop up. I then filter out the males, and is left with four names.

_Anna Pacston_

I click on her name and open her file. I take a glance at her photo and immediately know it's not my Peach and Brown. This girl has black hair, grey eyes and a round face. Very attractive, but not my Peach and Brown. I go back to the list of names a look at the next one.

_Mary Donovan_

Well its deffinatly not her. I did her behind the school gym after a school football game four months ago. I'd know if Peach and Brown was Mary. So I don't even bother to click on her name.

_Linda Hartly_

I click on her and yet again, immediately know it's not her. Blonde hair and the brown of her eyes isn't the same. So go back to the list of names and look at the last one.

_Jennifer Jackson_

I click on her name, and what I see startles me. Dark brown hair, but the lights at Jasper's party were flashing a lot of colours; she could have that shade of brown hair. Light brown eyes. Kind of tanned skin, but she could have had powder on her skin at the party, making it lighter. It could be her.

I write down her details and just as im putting my note pad back in my bag, I hear footsteps and talking from the hallway coming closer to my direction.

I listen more intently.

"… _et me get that for you. There's no need to go into your office Mr Greene" _

Oh shit, Mrs Cope's voice.

_"Nonsense, I just need my coffee mug"_

Double shit. Mr Greene.

I quickly finish zipping up my bag, log off the computer, then put my feet up on the table and my hands behind my head. The door opens and in comes Mr Greene with Mrs Cope right behind him.

"Edward, what are you doing in my office? And get your feet off my desk" He says, standing in the doorway. I take my feet off the table and place them on the ground and place my hands on my lap. I see Mrs Cope looking at me with a panicked expression.

"Got in trouble in class, was told to come see you" I say, acting cool. Mr Greene contemplates this for a moment.

"Very well, Mrs Cope, leave us" Mr Greene says, not even looking back at Mrs Cope. She visibly relaxes as his words and scurries off. Mr Greene closes the door.

"Edward, out of my seat" Mr Greene says.

I huff but comply. I get up and lean against the wall and Mr Greene takes my place in the seat.

"Now Edward, I'm hungry, and I want my lunch. So how about this; you pretend to actually feel bad about doing something wrong, I pretend to punish you, and you pretend to have learnt your lesson. Deal?" He asks. I raise my eyebrows, but walk over to him and shake his hand.

"Deal" I say then grab my bag, and walk out.

As im walking down the hallway, I can't keep the smile off my face. Not only did I get away with being on Mr Greene's computer, but I also may have found Peach and Brown.

I re-enter the main office room, and smile at Mrs Cope, who smiles back.

"Thanks for all your help" I say then head towards the door.

"How are your grades Edward?" She calls after me.

I pause with my hand of the door, and turn and look at her.

"Great Mrs Cope. They are Great" I smile then push my way through the door.

Little does she know I'm not talking about my grades.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

**Picture's on profile.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Re-cap:_

"_How are your grades Edward?" She calls after me. _

_I pause with my hand of the door, and turn and look at her._

"_Great Mrs Cope. They are Great" I smile then push my way through the door._

_Little does she know I'm not talking about my grades._

**EPOV**

I glance at my backpack again.

Still hasn't moved.

It is currently residing in the passenger seat of my car.

I don't want to let it out of my sight, but unfortunately it's necessary for me to be able to drive. So I cope with stealing glances.

You see my bag contains something precious. Not gold, or silver, or money. Something more precious… to me at least.

In that bag, contains the possible identity of Peach and Brown, therefore, I guard it with my life.

I continue the drive back to my house, still stealing glances at my bag every now and then to make sure it hasn't suddenly disappeared.

Today had been rather boring. Emmett asked where I was at lunch; I just said that I had a detention at lunch. Jasper, knowing exactly what I was doing, covered for me, confirming my story. It's not that I don't like Emmett enough to tell him, it's just that he has a big mouth and no mental filter. My secret would surely get out.

I pull into my driveway, only to see my usual spot was currently occupied by a certain canary yellow Porsche. I pull over and park behind Alice's car, grab my bag, then head up the steps into my house.

I overhear chatter going on. One voice belonging to Alice, the other to my mother.

I break through the corridor and enter the lounge room to see my mother and Alice sitting on the lounges, chatting and laughing. My mother sees me first.

"Ah Edward dear. Did you have a nice day at school?" My mother asks.

"Uh yeh ma" I say, glancing at Alice. She then decides to speak up.

"Well me and Edward better go so we can start working on this _project_" She says, while standing up. Her brows rose when she said project and I immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Yeh sure, let's head up to my room" I say, while jerking my head toward the stairs.

"Sure" She replies, and starts walking towards the stairs, with me close behind.

"Were in my room if you need us mum!" I yell towards the lounge room.

Once we reach the top of the stairs and turn into the corridor, I start asking questions.

"So why ya here Alice?" I ask.

"Well, I asked around about this girl from the party right. And no one really saw her, but people took a lot of photos right? So I just asked everyone I knew that was at the party if they took photos and if they did can I have them" She says smugly, talking wildly with her hands the whole time. I stop walking. We were a few steps away from my bedroom.

"So your saying-" Is all I get out, in an excited voice, before im cut off by Alice.

"All here on my USB" She says, while holding up a yellow USB in the shape of a handbag.

"You're a genius Alice!" I say a bit too loudly, while snatching the USB off her and running into my room and to my computer.

I dump my bag next to the computer, notebook forgotten with the possibility of having a picture of Peach and Brown.

I quickly log into my computer, and stick the USB into the port. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice walk into the room and stand behind me.

I bounce my leg and tap my fingers, wanting the computer to go faster.

"Hurry up…" I mutter under my breath, while continuing to tap my finger and bounce my leg.

_WHACK!_

I feel a sharp pain in my hand, and jump at the loudness of the smack. I look at my hand and see the culprit that's causing the pain. A small hand with hot pink nail polish is resting on top of my hand. I follow the hand up, tracing along the arm until I reach the face that the hand belongs to.

I glare at the face, and the face glares back.

"Don't do that, its annoying" Alice says, not stopping glaring at me.

I could retort a smart-ass comment back at her, but figured that she's doing me a favour, when she doesn't have to.

I sigh.

"Sorry" I mutter "I'm just anxious"

I look up at Alice again, and see her looking down at me, smiling.

"What?" I ask, finding her smile a tad creepy.

"Nothing… nothing…" She says and looks back to the computer.

"It's loaded" She says, and points to the computer.

My head snaps back to the computer screen. I go through the necessary files to open up the USB. I glance between the hundreds of files in the USB, running my mouse over them, looking for a folder that says party pictures or something, but all the folders just seem to be random numbers and letters. In my frustration, I growl a bit and turn my head to ask Alice which folder, only to find that she's not beside me anymore.

I spin my chair around and find her looking at my books.

"Hey Alice, which folder?" I ask her.

She turns her head and looks back at me.

"The one that's says 'Pic's for Eddie boy'" She says, then turn back around and continues looking through my things.

I turn my head back to the computer and search for the folder.

"You know I've never been in your room before" Alice says.

"Not many people have" I reply, mainly focusing on finding the folder.

"Alice it's not in here" I say loudly, exasperated, looking back at her.

She faces me again, sighs, rolls her eyes, then walks over to me. She stands next to me and looks at the screen while resting one hand on her hip.

"Here" She points to the screen, then walks off again. I look to where she pointed, and sighed in frustration.

"That doesn't say 'Pics for Eddie boy' Alice! That says 'P1C5 4 3DD'… Oh…" I trail off. I get it now… P1C5 4 3DD13 B01 equals Pics for Eddie boy… language these days…

Alice laughs a bit, and walks over. I open the folder, and click on the first picture.

Another screen pops up, displaying the picture largely. It's a photo of Tanya, Jessica and Lauren, all making pouty lips at the camera… not what I was looking for.

I look through a few more photos until one finally catches my attention.

"Hey Alice! Does that look like part of a peach dress to you?" I ask excitedly. The photo was of a crowed of people, but at the very back of the group, there's a chunk of peach dress poking into the picture.

"I think so… Keep looking. You might find a better picture. Part of a dress isn't going to help you find her" She says.

Nodding, I keep clicking through the photos, hoping to get a glance at the girl who has clouded my every thought since that party.

_5 minutes later…_

My hopes are going down as I reach the last set of photos. I've been through what must have been a few hundred photos, never catching more than a flash of peach dress or a peek at some brown locks.

My patience was wearing thin.

Sighing, I give up, a few photos away from the end. I spin my chair towards Alice, who was sitting on my bed.

"She's not in any of the photos Alice. Dammit!" I say, frustrated.

"Are you sure? Did you look through all of them?" She replies, getting up and walking over to me.

"Almost, but what's the point? If she wasn't in the other hundred photos, she's not going to be in the last ones" I huff.

"Just look through the last ones. You never know" She sighs and looks towards the screen.

"There's no poi-" My protest is cut of by Alice.

"Just do it!" She half yells half squeaks at me. To tell the truth, it scared me a bit.

"Ok Ok calm down" I say quietly, half mumbling. I receive a glare for that.

I click on the first of the last remaining pictures, enlarging it.

"Not in this one" I say, then click onto the next picture.

"Not in this one either" I say, proving my point. I feel an immense pressure on my shoulder. A warning to shut up.

I wordlessly click through the few remaining pictures… and don't see her anywhere. Once I reach the last picture, I close the window, and spin to face Alice. I feel a bit smug, but that smugness quickly dissipates once I remember the purpose of searching through all the photos.

I Huff, stand up, then stride to my bed. I speak as I throw myself onto my bed, landing on my back with my arm over my eyes.

"I told you she wasn't in the photos. What a waste of time" I say, trying not to let too much disappointment leek into my voice.

"Im sorry Edward" Alice says quietly. I remove my arm from my eyes and peek at her. She's sitting on my chair looking very sad and small, and I immediately feel guilty.

I get up and walk over to her.

"It's not your fault Alice" I say soothingly.

She looks up at me with teary eyes, and then brightens. I look down at her confusedly.

"Wait! There's another lot of photos!" Alice exclaims loudly. I don't know whether to feel excited at the prospect of more photos, or fed up with having to look through more.

Alice spins to the computer and opens up the USB folder again.

"I remember, I was in a rush when getting photos off Tyler, so I just stuck them in a different folder" She rattles off while searching for the folder.

"AHA!" She exclaims again. She opens up a folder, and reveals about 20 photos. She looks at me.

"Do you want to look thought them?" She asks. Too excited with the idea of finding a picture of peach and brown, I jitter out an answer.

"Just open them Alice!" I say excitedly. She smiles a huge grin at me and hovers the cursor over the first picture, but stops. I look at her, only to find her looking towards my roof.

"Please god, let us find a photo of the girl Edward so dearly wants to find, and I promise I will donate all of Edwards old and gross clothes to charities" She says.

"Hey!" I exclaim, but she just smiles and looks at the computer. Im quickly distracted back to the screen too. She opens the first photo and… It's not her.

"Hey, I think that's the back of her head" Alice says, pointing to a curly head on the screen.

"Well that doesn't help" I say, roll my eyes, then push the button to the next photo.

"OH MY GOD ITS HER!" I all but scream. The photo was of Peach and Brown, with some scumbag holding onto her arm. I was in awe at her beauty.

"She looks stunning" Alice said in a very matter of fact voice.

"Yeh… She is… Thank you so much for this Alice" I say, not once removing my eyes from the screen.

"No problem. And you wanted to give up!" She said.

"I know, I know…" I say. After a few moments of silence, she speaks again.

"This would be a beautiful shot, if that guy wasn't in the picture" She says.

"Yeah… Who is that anyway?" I ask.

"Ummm oh, Newton. Yep deffinatly Newton. I remember those too blue eyes from when he tried to hit on me last year. Asshole" She all but muttered the last bit.

"Hmmm Newton huh? I'll definitely have to ask him about her. Maybe he knows who she is" I say.

Alice just nods her head, but doesn't say anything.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

"So how do you plan to find her?" Alice asks. Once we finished looking at the picture, we left it on the screen, but went and sat on my bed. We've been talking about Peach and Brown, and how beautiful she looks and about the night we spent together for about the past 10 minutes.

"I have a few ideas up my sleeve" I say with a smirk, only just remembering about my notebook.

Alice has a confused look on her face, and just as I open my mouth to explain, my mother interrupts us.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

My mother knocks on the door, then opens the door and pokes her head into the room. She doesn't look at me, but at Alice.

"Alice darling, will you be staying for dinner?" My mother asks politely, as always. Ive always wondered if she ever went through a rebellious teenage stage or was ever rude, but I've never had the gall to ask.

Alice looks at me, then back to my mother.

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen, I better be getting home soon anyway" Alice replies.

"Ok darling, but please, call me Esme" My mother says, then smiles, and walk away.

Alice looks at me.

"Your mum is so nice, Bella says that she reminds her of Snow White" Alice says, adding a little laugh at the end.

"Huh" Is all I say; too busy thinking of how familiar Bella's laugh is.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell I better get going..." Alice says, standing up.

"Yeh ok" I reply, getting up too.

We both start walking to my door, but Alice stops at the door.

"Don't worry Edward, I can let myself out" She says.

"You sure?" I reply, resting my hand on the open door.

"Im sure" She says, rolling her eyes, then walks out.

"Bye Alice" I yell out after her.

"Bye Eddie" She calls back. I roll my eyes and close the door.

I walk over to the computer and sit down, the picture of peach and brown still up on the screen. I look at it, absorbing every detail. Before I really know what im doing, I hit the print button, and a few seconds later the photo is printed out from the printer on the side of my desk. I pick the picture up, and look at it. Alice was right; it would be the perfect picture if that Newton kid weren't in it.

My mind made up, I open up my desk draw, pull out a pair of scissors, and carefully cut Newton out of the picture, a smile gracing my face as I do so.

I put the scissors away and hold up the newly modified picture at eye level.

_Perfect._

_Knock Knock Knock!_

I look towards the door, and see my father.

"Dinner is ready" He says.

"Ok" I reply. He nods his head, then walk away. I put the picture on the desk, then walk off to have dinner.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

By the time I return to my room, I glance at the clock. 10:43 pm. Better get to bed.

I walk over to my computer and go to turn it off when I notice Alice's USB still sticking out of it. _Guess she forgot it, better return it tomorrow. _I pull out the USB, turn off the computer, then put Alice's USB in my bag.

I place the picture of Peach and Bbrown on my bedside table, next to my alarm clock. I then strip to my boxer, then go to brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth, I think about the movie mum made us watch after dinner. It was a total chick flick, but was really sad. It got me thinking, could peach and brown be _the _one? If she ever developed Alzheimer's, would I have the patience to stick by her, even when she didn't remember me?

I shake the sad thoughts out of my head and rinse my mouth of toothpaste. I put my toothbrush back in its holder and walk into my room over to my bed. I plonk into my bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over me. I glance towards my bedside table, and stare at the picture of peach and brown. I close my eyes with my thoughts filled with her, and fall asleep within a matter of seconds.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

_"Hello Edward" She says in a flirtatious voice._

"_I've been looking for you" I reply back, equally as flirtatious._

"_Really? I would never have guessed…" She trails off._

_I stare at her, a smile gracing my lips. She really is so beautiful. She still wears that same Peach gown, and her hair is still chocolate Brown in tight spiral curls, just like when I first met her. She smiles at me too… but then starts to changes… her long brown curls shorten into soft caramel waves, her brown eyes shift into green, and she plumpens out into a more curvaceous form._

_She opens her mouth to speak._

"_Honey" She says in the voice that only belongs to her. She speaks again._

"_Wake up honey" She says. Only, it doesn't sound like her. _

"_Wake up honey" She repeats, her voice morphing into something more soft and warm, not the smoothness it was._

"_Its time to get up honey" This new voice whispers right into my ear._

I bolt up from bed, sitting ramrod straight, to find my mother sitting on the corner of my bed. I quickly make sure that the blanket that is over me covers my, err 'problem'.

"Mum, whats up?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"You slept in honey. Did your alarm not go off?" She asks. I look at my alarm clock and notice that school starts in 10 minutes.

"Huh, I must have forgot to set it" I say, hoping she will leave me to get ready.

"Oh ok. Well I'll leave you to get ready" She says, but doesn't make a move to get up. I notice her fiddling with her hands, so I look at them and notice she has a piece of paper in them… not a piece of paper… a picture.

My eyes widen at the picture in her hands, then fly to my bedside table where the picture of Peach and Brown used to sit. I look back at my mother and notice her looking at me.

"So…. Who is she?" She asks. Knowing im busted, and not being able to resist that look on her face, I tell my mum all about peach and brown, how we met (though I may have left out our make out session), what she's like, and how im trying to find her.

…

Once I finish my long story, she just sits there, smiling at me.

"Well?" I ask.

"I'm proud of you. Now get ready for school. Your late" She says.

I Glance towards my alarm clock, noting the time, and look back to my mother to find her already standing and placing the picture back where she found it.

"I'm proud of you? That's it?" I ask, slightly frustrated. I was hoping she would give me advice or something.

"Just keep doing what you're doing" She says, then walks away.

I fall back on my bed, close my eyes and take a deep breath.

Well, I have a photo and a name, how hard can she be to find now?

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**Picture's on profile.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Re-cap:_

"_I'm proud of you? That's it?" I ask, slightly frustrated. I was hoping she would give me advice or something._

"_Just keep doing what you're doing" She says, then walks away._

_I fall back on my bed, close my eyes and take a deep breath._

_Well, I have a photo and a name, how hard can she be to find now?_

**EPOV**

After speeding to school, I was pleasantly surprised to find I was only 40 minutes late.

What can I say, a man's got to shower and eat.

Once I got a late note from the office, I started to stroll toward my class, in no rush.

Thinking over all the photos I looked over last night, I wondered why out of the hundreds of photos taken that night, my Peach and Brown girl was only in one photo. Just one, and it was with that vile Mike Newton. _Wait, MIKE NEWTON! He might know who she is! _He_ was_ talking to her when the photo was taken.

With my new discovery in the fore front of my mind, and a decision to talk to Mike Newton in English, the next class we share together, I pull my bag a little higher up my shoulder, and walk with a new found confidence...

_I'm that much closer to finding Peach and Brown..._

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Once the bell went, I quickly pack up my things, hoping to get to my next class a bit early so I can strike up a conversation with Mike, as I walk in, I notice that teacher already there, calling the class to attention.

_Damn._

After class then.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

Once class finished, I hurriedly pack my thing and search for Mike.

I see Mike walking out of the class room, so I quickly follow suit.

"Hey Mike, wait up" I call out.

He turns and looks at me, waiting for me to catch up.

"Sup Cullen" He says.

"Hey, you know how at Jasper's party you were talking to this chick with long curly Brown hair and in a Peach colour ball gown?" I ask, while we walk out of the class room. We had different classes next, but in the same building block, so we were heading in the same direction.

"Aw yeah, that chick. Why, what about her?" He replies, after a momentary silence.

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew who she was, since you were talking to her and all." I replied hopefully.

"Sorry man, don't know her. I want to but, so if you find out who she is, lemmie know eh?" He says back with a casual grin and a wink. If I do find out who she is, there's sure as hell no way I'm telling him.

"Yeah, whatever." I Mutter as I pick up my pace and walk away from Mike, his lead proving useless.

"Hey Cullen, I just remembered, don't bother, she said she wasn't into guys, if you know what I mean." He called out to my retreating back.

"Thanks Mike" I call back, not even bothering to turn around. I continue walking to my next class with a smug grin, I happen to know for a fact, she is into men.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

My classes pass with a blur, like they usually do these days, with all my focus seemingly to be on Peach and Brown.

The bell goes, signalling lunch time, and as I walk to the canteen, I can't help but feel slightly frustrated that this one girl, who I barely know, can infiltrate every nook and cranny of my mind. Days become routine now. Wake up, think of Peach and Brown. Go to school, think of Peach and Brown. Sit in classes, think of Peach and Brown. Go to lunch, search for Peach and Brown. Go home, think of Peach and Brown. Go to sleep, think of Peach and Brown. And then the next day, start all over again.

It's not fair.

I'm brought out of my inner feuding by Emmett giving me a thump on the back.

"Eddie my man, how's it hangalanging?" He asks me in his oh so Emmett vocabulary.

"Hey Em" I reply back, not really in the mood for talking.

"So you're sitting with us at lunch right?" He asks. I refrain from saying _'I sit with you at lunch every day, don't I?'_

"Ye... actually, no. I have something I need to do during lunch. Tomorrow yeah?" I say, remembering that I still needed to find Jennifer Jackson.

"Ah cool cool. So what you gotta do?" He asks.

"Umm... stuff, you know" Was my genius reply. I pulled a mental blank, knowing that I can't tell him about Jennifer Jackson, he'd tell everyone. It's not that Emmett's a bad guy; he's just not all _there_ sometimes.

"Stuff, huh?" He says, looking at me weirdly.

"Yeah, you know. Just... stuff"

"Uh huh, ok." He replies, then lets it drop.

As we walk down the hallways to the cafeteria, I spot Jasper at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Hey Jasper, wait up!" I call out to him.

I turn around to Emmett.

"Later man" I say to him, and then jog to catch up with Jasper. I hear Emmett mutter 'later' back to me.

"Hey Jasper" I say to him once I reach him.

"Hey, what's up?" He asks me.

"I was just wondering, because, you know, you're a pretty social guy, if you knew who Jennifer Jackson is?" I ask hopefully, running a hand though my hair. I quickly glance around to make sure no one heard me or was listening in on our conversation.

"Jennifer Jackson huh? Why do you want to know her" He asks with a penetrating stare.

"Well, I'm not certain, but I was thinking that maybe she could be my Peach and Brown girl. She's the right height, and she has brown hair and... yeah..." I reply, not able to meet his gaze.

"Humph" Is all he says back, before breaking eye contact, looking away for a moment, then meeting my eyes again.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing" He says before grabbing my arm and pulling me into the cafeteria a bit.

"You see that table there, the one second in? The girl wearing the red top, with her back to us, that's Jennifer Jackson" He says, point to a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Thanks man." I reply, thumping his back before walking in.

'No time like the present right?' I decide as I make my way over to Jennifer Jackson's table. I notice the curious stares from those around me as I make my way to the table. Everyone knows my usual table, and are probably wondering why I am walking away from it.

As I get closer to her table, the friends that she was talking slow their speech, until they stop talking all together, just gawking at me. I stop a meter or two behind her, and I can see her looking around at her friends, wondering why they aren't talking or even looking at her anymore.

I stare at the back of her head, noticing the brown hair. It's long, slightly wavy, and looks oh so soft, and I can't help but think that this may be her, my Peach and Brown...

Right until she turn around that is...

She eventually followed the gaze of her friends, and turns around to face me.

I take into note her blue eyes, not brown, and her slightly tanned skin, speckled in freckles in some places, not smooth ivory.

I stare at her full lips, but not full enough, as they slightly curve at the ends, point upwards in a smile that does not belong to Peach and Brown. I remember Peach and Brown's lips, I kissed them, I memorised them, forever etched into my mind, and unfortunately, these are not those lips, and any hope that this is my Peach and Brown girl quickly flit away.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer, and you are..." She trails off, waiting for me to introduce myself. I tear my gaze away from her mouth and back to those eyes, that on any other day, would have been pretty within themselves, but now are just a reminder that she is not the Peach and Brown girl I have been searching for.

"Edward" I reply, not wanting to be rude.

"Edward, nice to meet you. So what brings you over to my table today?" she asks in a peppy voice. Definitely not Peach and Brown.

Just as I open my mouth to reply, one of her friends speaks.

"Hi, I'm Megan" She says, while staring at me with her mouth slightly open. I look at Megan, and appraise her. She has pale blue eyes, yellow-y blonde hair with a good inch of dark regrowth, and a chin that jutted out a bit too far. Her lips were very thin, and her eyebrows very thick and dark. The combination of all her features made her look very disproportionate. All in all, not a very attractive girl. And the look on her face, and the possible drool collecting in the corner of her mouth, has me thinking she's not too bright either.

"Hi Megan" I reply, then turn my gaze back to Jennifer to reply to her previous question.

Just as I open my mouth, her friend speaks again.

"Hi, I'm Megan" I return my gaze to her again, and she's still staring at me.

"Hi Megan" I reply in slight frustration, wanting to get away from this table as soon as I can

I turn my gaze back to Jennifer again, and go to answer her question again, before her friend speaks _again_.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Enough Megan!" Jennifer calls out a bit too loudly, cutting her friend off, and drawing a few gazes to her table.

"Sorry about her, she get a little weird around hot guys sometimes" She says, with a what I suppose a flirtatious smile.

I return my gaze back to Jennifer, and go to speak, and I can't help but flick my eyes back to her friend, 'Megan', just to make sure she's not going to cut me off again. When I'm satisfied that she's not going to talk, just stare, I speak.

"That's ok. Sorry, I thought you were someone else, sorry for interrupting your lunch" I say apologetically, and somewhat disappointedly, and turn to walk away.

"Wait" Jennifer's voice calls out, and a hand shoots out and grabs my arm. I turn and face her now standing form.

"I'm sure I can be who you want me to be" She says with that same flirtatious smile.

Now that she's standing, I look over her form. She was thin, but curvaceous in a more plump way, not the more toned way Peach and Brown was. She wears a red cardigan, with a small black belt around her waist showing off its smallness. She paired It with those legging type pants that look like jeans, but aren't, that I will never understand. _Why not just wear actual jeans?_ My gaze travels further down the little red boots on her feet. I let my eyes wander back up her form, and decide she's very attractive, and by the smile that adorns her lips, she knows it, and probably uses it to her every advantage.

Nothing like Peach and Brown at all. My Peach and Brown girl has a beauty about her that she doesn't even know about. An innocent beauty.

As I look at her face again, I notice her hair wasn't as long as I thought it was, and her face, while attractive, was slight rounder... more childlike.

I meet her eyes again.

"No thank you, my mistake" I reply a bit coldly, then walk off.

I imagine she's still standing there, most likely gawking at me, having never been turned down before.

When I reach my usual table, my friends are looking at me. I turn my chair around, and straddle it.

I realise that I never did get any lunch, so I steal a chip off Emmett's tray, keeping my eyes downcast.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Emmett asks. I raise my head and look at him.

"No one of importance" I reply coolly. He nods his head, then talks to Rosalie.

I look at Jasper, and see him staring back; I give him a slight shake of my head, indicating that she is not my Peach and Brown.

He nods his head in understanding, and starts talking to Alice again.

I look at the table, and notice and empty chair next to Alice, where Bella sometimes sits.

_Bella..._

"No Bella today?" I ask Alice.

"No, she went to the library to have lunch today" She replies, shaking her head.

I hear Rosalie mutter _'nerd' _under her breath, but we all just ignore it.

I look over my friends once more and decide that if I just spend the rest of the lunch sulking, no one would really notice.

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

I spent the rest of the lunch time in somewhat of a daze, only being interrupted by Emmett again.

"Eddie man, you coming?" Emmett says in his naturally loud voice, making me jump a little.

I look around the lunch room and notice most of the kids have already left for their classes, and Alice and Jasper have disappeared.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Eddie? And yeah I'm coming, and if you even try to crack another 'that's what she said' joke, so help me ill tell a certain someone about your _'special'_ magazinecollection" I say, getting up from my seat.

"Alright, alright. Calm yourself. What's got you're panties in a twist?" He asks with his hands up in a peaceful way, while waggling his eye brows at the end of the sentence.

"Sorry Em, bad mood" I mutter and sigh as I make my way to my next class.

As I make my way down the corridor full of kids, I skim my fingers along the lockers, frustrated that I still can't find my Peach and Brown girl.

Why does she have to hide from me? I'm Edward Cullen for christs sake! She should be running to me, thanking me for choosing her. Ok so even I admit that's a little over the top, but I can't be that bad. Does the idea of being with me repulse her that much that she has to hide from me? Is that what this is? She doesn't like me?

Even if she doesn't like me, which she should! She should at least have the dignity to say it to my face, instead of me wasting all my time and effort trying to find her!

But she seemed like she liked me. I mean she did kiss me. And she talked to me for a long time. _And she fled before you even woke up,_ my subconscious reminds me. _Shut up! No one asked you!_ I remind it.

Still walking to my class, I spot Alice standing by her locker and remember that I still have her USB stick.

I walk up to her, and lean against the locker next to hers.

"Hey Alice" I say to her, then dig through my bag to her USB.

"Hey Edward, what's up?" She asks, closes her locker, then looks at me.

"I just wanted to give you your USB back. Thanks for letting me borrow it by the way" I reply, finding her USB, then placing it in her open palm.

"No problem, I'm happy to help in any way I can" She says with a grin.

"Good to know" I smile back.

"So were the pictures of the party helpful?" She asks, facing her full body towards me.

"Pictures of what party?" I hear a voice behind Alice ask.

I raise my eyes to the form standing right behind Alice.

Green eyes meet Brown ones.

_Bella..._

**\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/**

**Picture's on profile.**


End file.
